Innocence
by cealya potter
Summary: Harry va vivre de grands malheurs et va découvrir un grand secret qui changera sa vie. A Poudlard, les maisons ennemies vont se rapprocher de façon ou de manière innattendue. Enfin, bref, vennez lire, les premier chap sont corrigés.Voici une surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Innocence chap. 1 Illusion

On est fin août, Harry Potter vient d'arriver chez les Weasley pour la fin des vacances mais cet été quelque chose s'est passé pour l'adolescent. (vous le saurez dans le chapitre deux lol)

-Attends deux minutes Harry, tu veux bien ? Ce que tu peux être pâle mon garçon, tu te sens bien ? Harry secoua la tête positivement mais s'éloigna de monsieur Weasley car celui-ci s'était trop rapproché à son goût.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur ça va. Dit Harry la voix cassée avec un sourire pour rassurer le père de son meilleur ami

- Molly c'est nous on est arrivés. Désolé si on a un peu de retard mais Harry n'avait pas fini sa valise !! Dit Arthur Weasley avec un petit sourire

Une femme rousse surgit dans la cuisine avec un sourire accueillant pour le jeune homme.

-Oh Harry mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Le jeune homme recula brusquement. Son cœur ainsi que sa respiration s'accélérèrent puis se calmèrent lentement. Molly fut surprise mais ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

-Viens je suis sure que tu dois avoir faim mon chéri !! Dit Molly Weasley avec un sourire lumineux

- Non merci Madame Weasley. Est-ce que je peux monter me reposer je suis fatigué !! Dit- il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Molly regarda son mari surprise mais ne dit rien. Lui aussi se demanda ce qu'il se passe et haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr mon chéri. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la chambre de Fred et George ils ne sont pas là. Je dirais à Ron que tu te reposes ; vas- y monte. !! Harry hocha la tête, saisit sa valise et l'entraîna vers l'escalier avec difficulté

Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il montait les escaliers avec sa grosse valise et elle se dit qu'il paraissait fatigué. Molly avait remarqué des longues cernes son sous ses yeux. Était-il malade ?

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre des jumeaux, Harry ferma la porte, enleva ses chaussures puis s'écroula sur un des lits de la pièce, sa tête lui tournant ; heureusement qu'il était allongé sinon il serait tombé. Peu de temps après le gryffondor éclata en sanglots silencieux puis grâce au contact de l'oreiller sous sa tête finit par s'endormir.

(Vous vous demandez pourquoi Harry pleure non ?)

Harry dormit jusqu'à 18h. Quand il se réveilla sa tête ne tournait plus mais la douleur revint. Il la chassa rapidement de son esprit et se leva, remit ses chaussures malgré que chaque geste soit douloureux. Il descendit après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Je vais aller réveiller ce paresseux s'il ne se lève pas immédiatement. Dit Ronald Weasley avec un sourire espiègle

Hermione Granger lui jeta un regard noir, suivie de sa sœur Ginny et sa mère

-Tu n'as pas intérêt Ronald ; autrement ………. !! Dit Hermione Granger avec colère

- Autrement demain matin je me charge personnellement de ton réveil Ronald Weasley ; compris !! Dit madame Weasley, son regard flamboyant

Ron déglutit bruyamment et devint rouge. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent les escaliers grincer ; signalant que quelqu'un descend. Tous se tournèrent et Harry surgit dans la salle.

-Oh Harry comme je suis contente de te revoir. Comment vas-tu !! Dit Hermione en se précipitant vers lui ainsi que Ginny pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je pense que si vous continuez il va étouffer les filles !! Dit Ron avec un sourire amusé

Hermione et Ginny lâchèrent Harry. Le brun se massa les côtes discrètement.

-Pardon désolée c'est l'émotion !! Dit Hermione. Ginny approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Ce n'est pas grave je comprends. Dit Harry la voix éraillée tout en s'éloignant de ses amies pour rejoindre la table. Ses amies lui jetèrent un regard surpris et inquiet face à la voix du jeune homme.

La fin de soirée se déroula très bien, même si Harry semblait souvent ailleurs, sursautant pour un rien dès que quelqu'un haussait la voix. Au dîner il mangea peu.

Le lendemain tout le monde devant le Poudlard express était surexcité sauf un jeune homme aux cheveux brun en bataille qui ne cessait de s'éloigner des gens et sursautait tout le temps. D'ailleurs ses amies commençaient à être inquiètes pour lui.

-Viens Harry il faut monter dans le train. Il va partir dépêche- toi !! Dit- elle en attrapant la manche d'Harry.

Celui-ci surpris se remémora l'endroit où il était et monta sa grosse valise dans le train, après avoir dit au revoir à Molly et Tonks

Les quelques heures dans le Poudlard express passèrent relativement vite. Ils se trouvaient désormais à la table des gryffondor et la répartition était finie.

Après un excellent repas, tout le monde alla se coucher. Demain les premiers cours ne commençaient qu'à 9h 30 avec potions pour les gryffondor de sixième année ; enfin pour ceux qui veulent devenir Aurors

Cette histoire se déroule lors du premier cours des gryffondor de sixième année : potions

-Vous allez commencer par préparer une potion de dissimulation !! Dit- il d'une voix forte

Rogue regarda parmi ses élèves et fut hautement soulagé. Cette année pas de Longdubat. Par contre son regard tomba sur Harry Potter alias le survivant par les journalistes oui lui, l'arrogant

Gryffondor.

Miss- je- sais- tout aussi est là ; pas de surprise. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'est toujours demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas à serdaigle.

Puis son regard haineux glissa à nouveau sur Potter ; comment celui-ci a fait pour voir un optimal en potion. Il se posa la même question pour Weasley. Son regard se fit encore plus noir.

Il regarda ensuite ses serpentard. Cette année pas de favoritisme s'était-il promis car Drago Malfoy s'est enfin rangé du bon côté.

Qu'est- ce qui lui est arrivé à celui-là ? (un électrochoc peut- être ?) Puis il s'aperçut que Goyle et Crabbe n'étaient pas là ; tant mieux se dit- il.

Cette année il y avait un changement ; dans cette classe étaient mélangés serpentard, gryffondor, serdaigle et Poufsouffle ; au grand dam de Séverus. Le vieux fou a encore frappé avec ses histoires de rapprochement des maisons.

Pensées de Séverus

Ah je vous jure ! Qu'est- ce que fait Miss Parkinson ici ? Ah oui c'est vrai ; elle suivrait son dragonou ou je ne sais comment elle l'appelle au bout du monde ; pauvre Malfoy.

-Très bien vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours pour faire cette potion ainsi que la potion de révélation. Toutes les instructions sont au tableau ; pas besoin de parler

Tout cela fut dit d'une voix doucereuse puis celui-ci s'installa à son bureau pour corriger les copies des 1ères années. Il poussa un profond soupir.

Tous les élèves dans la classe firent attention de ne pas commettre une seule erreur. À la grande surprise du maître des potions toute la classe a réussi sans problème la première potion ; même Potter et Weasley. Mais ce qu'ignore le professeur c'est qu'un de ses élèves souffre atrocement (devinez lequel ?)

Sa cicatrice le lance douloureusement et des images défilent devant ses yeux ; James et Lily tomber après avoir reçu le sortilège de la mort, le pauvre Cédric Diggory se faire tuer par Queudver avec la

Baguette de Voldemort sous ses yeux, celui-ci ricaner. Il entend des cris des pleurs, voit du sang, la scène où Bellatrix Lestrange a envoyé un sort à Sirius son parrain qui disparut ce jour là derrière le voile.

Ses yeux se brouillent. Petit à petit il ne distingue presque plus sa deuxième potion qui bouillonne doucement et il n'est plus conscient qu'il est en cours de potion.

Les flashs continuent, se mélangent et remontent à il y a plus de 2 mois quand il est rentré avec son oncle et sa tante. Ses tuteurs avaient été prévenus de la mort de son parrain et qu'il a été innocenté.

Leur fureur était tellement grande qu'en rentrant ils ont enfermé Harry dans sa chambre sans nourriture pendant 4 jours. Depuis avait commencé pour le survivant un autre calvaire ; tous les jours matin et soir son oncle le battait très fortement. Ne trouvant pas cela assez ; à l'aide d'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc Vernon Dursley lui avait inscrit dans la chaire . . . ... ... (Vous ne saurez pas tout de suite lol)

flash back

-Je t'en supplie oncle Vernon arrête ou tue- moi !! Dit Harry d'une voix faible et lasse.

-Oh non mon garçon, si je te tue ces monstres viendraient demander des comptes. Je ne ferais pas cette erreur ; maintenant tu la fermes ! ! ! ! (Il sait réfléchir des fois)

fin du flash back

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir quelqu'un car son oncle surveillait les lettres qu'il envoyer à l'ordre, ne voulant pas que l'ordre débarque.

Comme personne n'était venu le voir avant la fin de l'été, ils n'en surent rien.

_Retour au présent dans les cachots_

Ron observe Harry avec inquiétude. Tous les élèves avaient quitté des yeux leur chaudron pour le regarder effrayés car celui-ci a plaqué ses mains contre son visage et le corps du gryffondor est parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Même Hermione a arrêté de faire sa potion pour regarder Harry. Le professeur Rogue ne voit pas car il est toujours plongé dans la correction de ses copies.

Harry reprenant ses esprits pendant 3 secondes, n'y tint plus, hurle de douleur et s'effondre au sol, évanoui (que va-t-il se passer ?)

Aussitôt Hermione ainsi que Ron se lèvent. Les autres élèves sont choqués. Le maître des potions qui a entendu le hurlement se dirige rapidement vers le fond de sa classe (oui c'est là qu'Harry se met toujours avec Ron)

- Expliquez-moi ce que Potter a encore fabriqué !! Dit- il d'une voix froide et doucereuse

-Je ne sais pas professeur. Harry était en train de préparer sa deuxième potion quand il s'est pris la tête avec les deux mains et a crié puis . . . il est tombé évanoui !

Séverus se penche sur Harry, regarde son visage pâle. Tous les sorts de dissimulation sont tombés et son élève ressemble à un hématome vivant.

Pensées de Séverus

Qu'est- ce qui est encore arrivé à ce maudit gryffondor pff ?

-Le cours est fini sortez immédiatement ! ! ! ! Hurla le professeur de potion (adoré de tous ah ah lol)

Mr Weasley allez chercher immédiatement Mme Pomfresh ! Réveillez- vous, j'ai dit immédiatement!!

Ron sortit de sa torpeur et partit en courant hors des cachots. Les autres élèves ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour partir ; serdaigle, Poufsouffle, gryffondor et presque tous les serpentard ont déserté les lieux ; sauf Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson qui se sont approchés

-Miss granger allez prévenir votre directrice de maison le professeur MacGonagall

- Oui Monsieur ! Hermione partit en courant sans attendre,

Séverus s'accroupit pour voir s'il respire ; à son grand soulagement il respire toujours mais faiblement. A le voir comme ça, Drago et Pansy déglutissent ; ils se disent qu'il ne ressemble plus au stupide gryffondor qu'ils ont comme ennemis depuis 6ans mais à un jeune que la vie a détruit.

Drago et Pansy connaissent bien cela. Oh bien sûr ils ont toujours leurs parents mais s'ils n'en avaient pas cela reviendrait au même dans la mesure où leurs géniteur sont au service du lord noir ; et ce pour leur plus grand malheur (je ne vais pas approfondir, ce sera dans la suite sûrement !)

-Drago pouvez- vous me ramener de la pimentine qui se trouve dans l'armoire ? Dit le maître de potion

- Oui Monsieur tout de suite ! ! Dit le blond en se dépêchant d'allait chercher l'objet

Drago se précipite vers l'armoire et prit une fiole dont le liquide est rouge.

(Pincez- moi je rêve, Drago Malfoy aide un gryffondor, et pas n'importe lequel)

Celui-ci revint en courant avec le petit flacon de pimentine.

-Merci Drago vous allez m'aider. Agenouillez- vous car il va falloir lui faire avaler ceci de force !! Dit le maître des potions en montrent la solution de couloir rubis.

Le corps d'Harry était à nouveau secoué de spasmes. Ce qui inquiétait le plus le professeur de potion c'était que coulait un filet de sang que de la bouche du jeune homme (pauvre Harry).

Drago obéit docilement et se met à genoux. Séverus lui força Harry à ouvrir la bouche grâce à un sortilège. Il utilisa un autre sort pour faire cesser les spasmes et fit signe à Drago de lui verser le contenu dans la bouche

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur Drago. Versez- lui doucement le contenu de la bouteille et tout se passera bien ! Dit le directeur de serpentard pour l'encourager

Drago déboucha la potion et la versa par petite dose dans la bouche du gryffondor, qui grâce à un sort réussit à l'avaler sans problème. Aussitôt de la fumée sortit des oreilles de l'élu.

-Qu'est- ce que Potter a professeur ? (Quoi Drago s'inquiète pour Harry ?)

- Je n'en sais rien Drago. Peut- être est- il tombé ou . . . . . ! ! ! Séverus garda sa pensée pour lui

A ce moment surgit à la porte du cachot (Voldemort non aïe c'était pour rire, pas les tomates) Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci fonce sur le gryffondor évanoui tel un rapace sur sa proie (j'ai empreinté cette phrase à une fanfic, que l'auteur m'excuse)

-Très bien. Professeur, portez monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie immédiatement !! Celui- ci soupira

« Vite Séverus trouve une excuse …. Oh la elle me regarde avec ce regard rrr. »

- Mais le professeur Mac Gonagall va arriver (j'ai connu des meilleures excuses tu peux faire mieux sev)

Un regard noir de la médicomage le fit changer d'avis.

- Vous avez raison il a besoin de soins immédiatement. Monsieur Malfoy je vous charge d'avertir la directrice de gryffondor et après allez tous en cours. Compris ? Dit Séverus Rogue

Drago Malfoy inclina la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est d'accord

-Je peux venir Monsieur s'il vous plait !! Comme d'habitude le roux n'avait pas écouté

-Vous êtes bouché je vous ai dit de tous retourner en cours une fois votre camarade revenu !!

Ron rougit ; il n'avait pas écouté ce que leur avait dit le professeur. Séverus soupira, se baissa, se releva avec Harry dans ses bras, grimaça en sentant les côtes du garçon sous ses doigts à travers ses vêtements et s'aperçoit que pour un garçon de son âge il ne pèse même pas la moitié du poids qu'il devrait. Il avait l'impression de porter un enfant de dix ans.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée. Il saisit de la poudre de cheminette et la lança dans la cheminée en disant à haute voix

-Infirmerie de Poudlard ! ! ! !

Dans un tourbillon de flamme émeraude ils disparurent et sortirent par la cheminée de l'infirmerie. Presque immédiatement ils furent rejoints par la médicomage. Séverus a déjà déposé Harry sur un lit et s'était quelque peu éloigné.

- Professeur pouvez- vous sortir dehors le temps que j'examine Mr Potter !!

Il obéit, sortit de l'infirmerie et attendit dans le couloir.

Aussitôt l'infirmière referma le petit rideau qui entourait le lit sur lequel l'adolescent était et commença l'examen du corps de celui-ci. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi. Séverus ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie rapidement, entra et ouvrit le rideau brusquement.

Il eut du mal à déglutir quand il aperçut sur le torse et le ventre du jeune homme des marques de coup, de brûlure. Dans le cou du gryffondor on pouvait apercevoir des marques de gros doigts, signe que quelqu'un avait cherché à l'étrangler.

Puis grâce à un sort, Harry se retrouve sur le ventre. Le maître des potions entendit un hoquet de frayeur de Pompom et elle foudroya le dos du survivant, une main tremblante devant sa bouche. Il suivit son regard mais le regretta aussitôt ; sur le dos du garçon du sang séché avait coulé provenant du mot incrusté dans sa chair avec un objet tranchant : MONSTRE

« Je ne comprends pas. Est- ce que je me serais trompé sur la vie de ce gamin. Comment peut- on faire cela a un gosse ? » Se dit le directeur de serpentard

-Oh Par Merlin qui lui a fait cela ! ! ! dit Séverus, ses yeux ébène lançant des éclairs

-Oui professeur Rogue, comment ils ont pu je suis choquée. c'est peut être . . . . . . !! Dit- elle perdue dans ses pensées.

- Oui continuez allez- y !! Dit- il d'une voix doucereuse, dans ses pensées lui aussi.

- Non je dois divaguer merci professeur. Pouvez- vous attendre dans le couloir que je finisse d'ausculter Mr Potter !

Séverus retourna dans le couloir. Une minute après débarqua Minerva MacGonagall, suivie de peu par Albus Dumbledore.

-Que s'est-il passé? Dit- il en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi- lune.

- Miss Granger est venue me prévenir comme le lui avait demandé le professeur Rogue. Je lui ai ensuite demandé d'aller vous prévenir professeur Dumbledore pour le malaise de Mr Potter. Dit la directrice de gryffondor

-C'est exact. Madame Pomfresh ausculte Potter en ce moment même !! Il finit sa phrase et la médicomage apparut en marchant lentement avec une mine lasse et triste. Celle-ci soupira et dit :

-J'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Cet été le jeune Potter a été brutalisé, affamé et battu sévèrement. Il a plusieurs fractures ainsi que des côtes cassées et des marques de brûlure un peu partout sur le corps et… !! Elle déglutit.

-Un mot a été inscrit dans son dos à même la peau avec un objet tranchant.

- Quel est se mot Pompom, dis nous !! Cette fois les yeux d'Albus reflétèrent de la tristesse

- Il y a d'inscrit dans son dos MONSTRE en grosses lettres. Ce n'est pas tout, on a aussi abusé de lui!! Dit- elle avec une mine sombre et un regard de profonde tristesse pour son étudiant

Dumbledore regarda l'infirmière outré et ses enseignants. D'un seul regard ils comprirent qu'il fallait à tout prix faire parler Harry.

Les deux enseignants et le directeur pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie et allèrent directement vers le lit du jeune homme. (Qui est dans un bien triste état ! !)

Harry sentit quelque chose de doux sous sa tête, il n'a plus mal et sa douleur a cessé comme si elle avait été engourdie. Ses paupières sont lourdes. Il se força à ouvrir un œil puis l'autre et le regretta presque aussitôt quand la lumière attaqua ses yeux. Il aperçut des formes floues au pied de son lit.

- Je suis mort c'est ça ? Vous êtes des anges ? Le jeune homme dit cela très faiblement

-Non Mr Potter vous êtes vivant. Qui vous a mis dans cet état ? Dit Minerva MacGonagall avec douceur

Harry ne répondit pas. Après tout les monstres comme lui n'avaient aucun droit de parler ni de se plaindre. Par sa faute son parrain était mort ainsi que ses parents et Cédric Diggory.

Harry baissa les yeux et décida de parler

- J…..je l'ai mérité, tout est de ma faute !! Dit- il d'une voix faible et remplie de culpabilité

- Tenez avalez ceci et dites- moi ce que vous avez mérité Potter ? Dit autoritairement Séverus Rogue (Oui vous avez bien deviné, c'est du véritasérum)

Entretemps Pompom avait posé ses lunettes sur le nez de son patient et préparé un tas de potions pour le jeune homme

Harry avala la potion sans se méfier de la couleur de celle-ci. D'un coup il se sentit l'esprit plus clair et s'aperçut d'où il était

- Oh non pas l'infirmerie encore pff !! Dit- il tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende

-Regardez- moi maintenant et écoutez- moi. Avez-vous été maltraité Potter !! Dit Séverus Rogue à Harry après que celui-ci ait relevé la tête

-Euh . . . . . . . . ! Il essaya de résister à l'effet du véritasérum

« Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps gamin. » Se dit le maître des potions

-Alors monsieur Potter j'attends ? Dit- il en croisant les bras et en levant un sourcil.

- Ne pas leur révéler, non ne pas leur dire. Pp… par… c… ce que je suis une erreur de la nature, un Monstre voila vous êtes content !! Dit- il presque en criant

Les professeurs s'observèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur lui. Séverus perdit son sang- froid

- Qui vous a fait cela, répondez- moi !! Dit- il durement en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant devant lui.

-C'est mon oncle ! Dit Harry en bafouillant. Des larmes sortent des yeux émeraude de celui-ci.

Les enseignants le dévisagent ; pas de doute en plus des blessures corporelles il a aussi des blessures psychologiques. Ils se disent qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plu ; merci d'avance pour les appréciations kiss+merci a pottermania


	2. Chapter 2

Serpentard/ Gryffondor les deux à la fois ch 2

Minerva « Il faut agir Albus ; ce moldu ne doit pas rester impuni. Regardez ce pauvre garçon, comment a-t-il pu !! » Dit- elle les larmes aux yeux

Pensées de Séverus

J'espère que je n'aurais pas de problèmes pour avoir utilisé du véritasérum sur le gamin.

Mais il n'aurait rien révélé sans cela et puis grâce aux ordres que je lui ai donnés on a su la vérité ; même si cela me dégoûte de lui faire encore plus de mal pff

Harry « S'il vous plait ne lui faites pas de mal. Il a raison je n'apporte que le malheur autour de moi, je ne suis rien qu'un déchet. »

Pensées de Séverus

Félicitations Dursley tu as réussi à le persuader qu'il n'est rien pff !!

Le professeur de potion s'était approché du lit d'Harry pour ne pas perdre le contact visuel avec le survivant

Séverus « Vous voulez le protéger après ce qu'il a osé vous faire !! » Dit- il avec une pointe de colère. « J'aimerais savoir aussi si avant cet été vous avez été maltraité à d'autres occasions ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Non bien sûr. Avant son oncle ne le frappait pas autant ; il se contentait d'une baffe, d'une tape sur la tête. Sa chambre avait été jusqu'à ses 11ans le placard sous l'escalier et il servait de défouloir à son cousin. . . . . . !!

Séverus « Répondez Potter si vous ne voulez pas que j'entre de force dans votre esprit. Chose que vous ne voulez pas que je fasse, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » Dit- il d'une voix doucereuse et ferme

Pensées de Séverus

Ce que je ne ferais certainement pas ; même sur ordre de Voldemort en personne !!

Harry se rappela des cours d'occlumancie lors de sa cinquième année avec le professeur Rogue. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux lui répondre.

Harry « Non professeur. Mais si être enfermé dans un placard toutes son enfance et servir d'elfe de maison et de putching-ball à son cousin c'est être maltraité… oh non je ne voulais pas dire cela !! » A nouveau ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et celles-ci coulèrent sur ses joues sans retenue

Pensées de Séverus

Que le véritasérum soit béni !

Harry se sentant honteux d'avoir dit tout ceci, remue faiblement sous les couvertures lourdes de son lit mais une violente douleur le fit stopper immédiatement. Il veut dormir et ne plus penser à rien.

Séverus « Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne le crierais pas dans tout Poudlard ou sur les toits!! » Dit- il un peu plus gentiment.

Le professeur Dumbledore parla pour la première fois il dit : « Harry nous allons te laisser te reposer. Tu en as besoin dans l'immédiat !! » Dit- il avec un demi sourire

Le jeune homme eut un élan de sympathie pour le vieux sorcier dont il ne voyait même pas le visage sans ses lunettes. Il cala sa tête dans l'oreiller et regarda la silhouette du professeur Macgonagall sortir à la suite de Dumbledore mais le professeur Rogue ne bougea pas

(Il est sourd ou quoi)

Séverus « Potter, prenez ce flacon et avalez son contenu cela vous permettra de dormir !! » Dit- il sans brusquerie.

Harry lui obéit, prit la potion des mains du directeur de serpentard, l'avala d'une traite puis Séverus sortit. Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur donc celui-ci se retourne vers lui et Harry dit : « Merci professeur !! » L'élu regarda Séverus droit des les yeux, enfin ce qu'il pense être ses yeux ; pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est sincère.

Juste après avoir dit cette phrase, le jeune homme tombe de sommeil et s'endormit. Le professeur fut surpris qu'il ait réussi à combattre la potion du sommeil rien que part la volonté de le remercier.

Une demie- heure après, une réunion d'urgence fut organisée dans le bureau de Dumbledore où presque tous les membres de l'ordre étaient réunis.

Dumbledore « Je vous ai contacté d'urgence pour vous parler d'Harry. Cet été, quand celui-ci se trouvait chez son oncle, ce dernier lui a fait des choses horribles !! »

Molly « Comment ça ? A bien y réfléchir c'est vrai que quand il est arrivé à la maison à la fin de l'été je l'ai trouvé distant ; mais je pensais que c'était l'âge !! » Dit la femme de Mr Weasley avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

Dumbledore « Je crains fort ma chère Molly que c'était bien plus que de la distance. C'était de la peur !! »

Séverus « Laissez professeur je m'en charge. L'oncle de Potter l'a battu cet été et a également abusé de lui!! » Dit- il d'une voix sans timbre

Ordre du phénix « Quoi ! Comment est- ce possible !! » Éclatèrent d'une même voix les personnes présentes dans le bureau

Dumbledore « Calmez- vous ! Maintenant il nous faut prendre une décision !! » Dit- il fortement

Molly « Nous pouvons prendre Harry chez nous ; je serais heureuse de m'occuper de lui !! »

Dumbledore « Désolé Molly mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre Harry chez vous !! »

Molly poussa un profond soupir et s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle allait redemander quand un regard de son mari lui fit comprendre de ne pas insister.

La réunion dura deux heures et à la fin il fut décidé d'attendre trois mois avant de prendre une décision sur où irait vivre Harry pendant l'été jusqu'à ses 17 ans et surtout avant d'avertir le ministère de la maltraitance subie par le jeune gryffondor.

Trois jours ont passé. Harry va un peu mieux et ce matin il reçoit la visite de ses amis Hermione, Ginny et Ron

Ron « Salut mon vieux, comment vas-tu !! » Dit Ron en s'asseyant sur une chaise ainsi qu'Hermione et Ginny

.

Hermione « Oh Harry j'ai eu si peur pour toi !! » Elle se leva et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Ginny « C'est horrible ce qui t'est arrivé en potion !! » Dit Ginny inquiète en étreignant Harry après Hermione

Harry « Je dois vous le dire, il le faut pff !! » Fit Harry tristement

Alors il leur dit ce que lui avait fait son oncle et sa tante et n'osa pas regarder ses amis en face. Toutefois, un bruit émit par son amie ainsi qu'une main dans chacune des siennes le fit relever la tête. Ginny avais les larmes aux yeux et était blanche. Hermione pleurait et serrait la main de son ami et Ron était devenu tout blanc.

Hermione « Quelles horribles personnes ; je les déteste. Te faire du mal alors que tu ne demandais que leur amour grr !! » Dit- elle avec colère

Ron « A mon avis tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez ces moldus. Peut- être vas-tu venir habiter à la maison ? Ce serait bien !! » Dit- il avec sincérité

Ginny « Quelle bande de bouse de dragons !! » A ces mots Harry sourit tristement.

Pomfresh « La visite est terminée vous pourrez le voir demain. Mon patient doit se reposer!! » Dit- elle d'un ton ferme

Deux semaine sont passées Séverus est dans les cachots en train de se détendre en ce week-end quand un hibou surgit, vint se poser devant lui et lui tend la patte où une lettre est accrochée. Il décrocha la missive et l'hibou s'envola immédiatement par où il est venu.

Séverus déplie la lettre, regarde l'expéditeur et s'étouffe à moitié avec son jus de citrouille en lisant le prénom '' Lily '' il referme le parchemin ; certain d'avoir rêvé (oui c'est la maman d'Harry !)

Puis avec des mouvements lents, il ouvre à nouveau la lettre le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Lily

Séverus je sais tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris alors que je t'ai fait tant de mal. Sache que je le regrette. Si tu as cette missive c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde.

Arrête de grogner et jurer et laisse ce pauvre Merlin reposer en paix. Te rappelles- tu qu'on s'est quittés au mois d'octobre

Pensées de Séverus

Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? Ce jour là il pleuvait ; oh la je m'égare !!

Ce que tu ne sais pas Sev c'est qu'un mois avant j'ai été voir une voyante avec Alice bien meilleure que Trelawney qui m'a fait part d'une vision concernant l'enfant que j'aurais. Une semaine et demie après j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte d'une semaine et j'ai paniqué ; je me suis rendue au dortoir de James Potter mon meilleur ami et je lui ai tout raconté.

Ce que j'ai pu être bête. Bref, donc il a décidé de m'aider à protéger mon enfant et toi et moi avons rompus. Excuse- moi je n'aurai pas dû ; c'était la plus belle erreur de ma vie car je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu te poses sûrement des questions sur l'enfant. Ton fils, car c'est un garçon, est venu au monde fin juillet ; il s'appelle Harry Séverus Sirius Salazar Godric Rogue mais tout le monde le connaît sous le nom d'Harry Potter car j'ai modifié son apparence pour ne pas que tu aies de problème avec face de serpent (voilà de qui Harry tient). Je sais que tu haïs Harry parce qu'il porte le nom Potter et qu'il ressemble à James mais une fois que tu auras enlevé les charmes que j'ai posé sur lui tu verras qu'il te ressemble beaucoup.

La formule est révèlo finite incantatum. Son nez restera pareil ainsi que ses yeux. Je pense que ce jour là tu auras une surprise ; comme moi quand il est venu au monde. Ne le laisse pas retourner chez ma sœur ; ils sont méchants avec lui ; je le sais grâce à cette voyante. Tu sais que je suis la descendante de Godric mais savais- tu que Godric était marié à Helga Poufsouffle ? Et ce n'est pas tout. Comme je sais que tu es un des descendants de Salazar j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert qu'il était marié à Rowena Serdaigle et que Salazar était le fils de Mordred ; donc le petit- fils de Merlin.

Séverus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et replongea dans la lecture de la lettre de Lily.

Tu as compris, Harry est le seul descendant direct des plus grands sorciers qui ont existé. Son pouvoir augmentera et se développera.

Bon je te laisse, Sirius a encore cassé quelque chose et Harry a faim. Prends soin de notre trésor mon amour je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer

Ta Lily

Dire que Séverus était surpris serait un euphémisme ; il était blanc comme un linge. Il regarda à nouveau la lettre mais pas de doute possible : c'est bien l'écriture de sa Lily donc ce n'est pas une blague.

Pensées de Séverus

Je suis père . . . . Mon fils c'est Harry Potter ; non pas Potter mais Harry Rogue. Comment ai-je pu ne pas ne m'en apercevoir ? Bon ressaisis- toi ce n'est plus le temps de penser il faut agir (on dirait qu'il prend les choses en mains)

Merci pour les appréciations kiss+merci a pottermania ma bêta


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite. Merci à tous mes revieweur, j'espère répondre à vos espérances. Désolée pour les fautes et les ponctuations, ma beta s'en occupe et je corrigerais avec les corrections.

Tous les personnages, comme vous vous en doutez, ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont à JK Rowling

Chapitre 3 : Serpentard / Gryffondor les deux à la fois 

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, un jeune homme voulait à tout prix quitter cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs et profiter du soleil radieux dehors ; chose rare pour une fin septembre.

(Le mot écrit dans son dos a disparu grâce à un sortilège recolle- peau)

- Laissez- moi sortir je vais mieux. S'il vous plait madame !! Dit- il le regard implorant

- Désolé Mr Potter je ne veux pas vous faire courir de risques !!

Harry perdant patience enfila sa chemise, ses chaussettes puis ses chaussures (il porte déjà son pantalon) et dit :

-De quel risque parlez- vous, je veux seulement profiter comme tout le monde de cette merveilleuse journée !! Dit- il avec colère (vas- y Harry on est avec toi)

Une jeune femme passant dans le couloir entendit la voix si douce du survivant et décida d'intervenir rapidement car l'affrontement entre l'infirmière et le Gryffondor était entendu dans tout l'étage. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce, découvrant cette scène : le survivant est debout, habillé, à quelques mètres de la sortie. L'infirmière lui barre la route et lui dit de se recoucher.

La jeune femme n'y tenant plus éclata de rire. Les deux autres la regardent, un air ahuri sur le visage.

- Miss Parkinson qu'est- ce que vous faites ici ? À part vous moquer !! Siffla l'infirmière avec colère ; sans impressionner le moindre du monde la concernée.

- Je viens voir si Potter a besoin d'aide pour sortir de vos griffes, je me sens d'humeur charitable aujourd'hui !! Dit- elle avec un sourire

-Oui Parkinson tu tombes bien ; elle ne veut pas me laisser sortir tout seul pff !!

- Laissez- le sortir. S'il reste ici il va devenir dingue. Je serais avec lui et si le moindre petit mal de tête pointe le bout de son nez je le ramène illico presto ici !! Dit- elle avec sincérité

- Bon d'accord, je le laisse sous vôtre responsabilité Miss mais je veux qu'à la fin de la semaine Mr Potter vous veniez me voir pour un bilan de santé.

-Oui madame je viendrais !!

Le dragon enfin je veux dire madame Pomfresh soupira puis hocha la tête

Harry fit un grand sourire ; il a gagné et il peut enfin quitter cet endroit maudit. Il sortit à la suite de la serpentard.

-Merci serpentarde, je vais te laisser, je… !! Il ne finit pas sa phrase ; elle se campa devant lui l'empêchant de passer et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ah non gryffondor, j'ai dit que je te surveillerai alors je vais le faire comme promis. Allez viens !!

Elle lui prit le bras. Harry fut surpris mais ne la repoussa pas ; au lieu de ça un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Arrivés au bout du couloir elle lui lâcha le bras. Harry se permit en descendant l'escalier de la regarder de la tête au pied et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'arrogante serpentard qu'elle était. Avec ce fin trait de crayon noir au-dessus de ses yeux lagons, un peu de fard à paupières, un rouge à lèvres discret, ses cheveux à présent mi-longs et un parfum enivrant elle dégageait même un certain charme.

-Heureusement pour toi que je passais par là !! (C'est vrai qu'elle a changé la miss)

-Oh oui. J'aurais pété un câble si tu n'étais pas intervenue (bizarre non une serpentard et un gryffondor qui parlent sans s'insulter ; une première !!)

Sans même s'en rendre compte ils sont arrivés dans le hall où tous les autres élèves les regardent bouche bée. Ils rigolent et passent devant eux sans même s'arrêter et sortent par la grande porte qui mène à l'extérieur.

Poufssoufle, gryffondor, serdaigle et serpentard « Vous avez vu, Parkinson et Potter discutent et ils rient tous les deux (occupez- vous de vos affaires, non mais)

Harry s'installa dans leur coin favori à Ron, Hermione et lui. Il apprécie la présence de la jeune fille à ses cotés et aperçoit Hermione et Drago Malfoy qui s'embrassent. Devant son air hébété, Pansy hausse les épaules et lui sourit.

Pansy regarde mieux le jeune homme qui est devant elle ; elle est fascinée par ses yeux émeraude. Elle se dit qu'il a changé ; il est plus mûr et ne juge plus les personnes par leur maison sans les connaître. Son aura dégage du respect et il a beaucoup grandi cet été.

Ils se regardent et éclatent de rire. La jeune fille se rapproche du jeune homme ; leurs yeux sont plongés les uns dans les autres et ils ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps Séverus s'était rendu à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry et Pomfresh lui a dit quelle l'avait autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie et que celui-ci s'était aussitôt précipité dehors avec une jeune fille. Il fit demi- tour, tout en maudissant l'infirmière de l'école.

Le professeur de potion avait descendu les escaliers et gagné le hall puis était sorti dans le parc où se déroula sous ses yeux quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru arriver : Harry et Pansy sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre ; les yeux dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi, depuis quand Hermione et Drago sont ensemble ? Dit- il, une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux tellement verts (Oui on aimerait bien savoir nous aussi lol)

- Pourquoi ? Gryffondor ne me regarde pas comme ça ; bon tu as gagné. Le premier soir que tu as passé à l'infirmerie, elle était triste et n'arrêtait pas de pleurer alors il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui a dit que te connaissant tu allais vite t'en sortir pour pouvoir le battre au quidditch. Elle a rigolé et l'a embrassé.

- Au fait, si tu veux m'appeler Harry tu peux (ben oui gryffondor n'est pas un prénom)

Pansy le regarda surprise et rougit. Elle réfléchit 1 seconde pour lui trouver un surnom ; de la même manière qu'elle appelait Drago « Dray ».

- Si cela ne te gène pas je préférerais te donner un surnom (oui c'est sûr ce sera mieux pour parler de lui)

-Cela dépend. Pas Ryry s'il te plait hein ? (Ben oui cela fait gamin)

-Non ne t'inquiète pas je pensais plutôt à Cealyan ; qu'est- ce que tu en dis ?

-Quoi Cealyan ! Pas mal j'aime bien et toi je t'appellerai eh !! Serpentine

- J'aime bien d'accord !! Dit- elle en rougissant un peu (c'est mignon ce petit surnom non)

Séverus se décida à les interrompre. Il avança d'un pas hésitant vers les deux jeunes tout en se demandant comment il allait annoncer à Harry qu'il est son père.

-Hum hum ; Harry je voudrais vous parler !! Dit- il d'une voix sure (Il s'est entraîné à ne plus prononcer Potter)

Harry regarda son professeur et vit que celui-ci observait Pansy bizarrement. Les deux jeunes gens comprirent enfin et rougirent.

- Euh… Oui je vous suis mais la jeune femme qui est à mes côtés doit venir aussi ; c'est ma condition !!

L'homme habillé dans ses habituelles robes noires grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

La serpentard lui sourit et lança à son professeur un regard noir. Celui-ci la regarda surpris

- D'accord Miss Parkinson vous pouvez venir mais vous attendrez dans le couloir !!

Ils gagnèrent rapidement les cachots et se rendirent à la salle de classe du professeur de potion.

Pensées de Séverus

Nous y voilà ; courage Séverus c'est ton fils tu dois lui dire (oui courage Sev)

Voilà c'est fini. Non je rigole aïe ce chapitre n'est pas fini rangez vos armes

- Entrez Harry, Miss attendez dehors !!

Pansy fit un sourire d'encouragement et le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire radieux avant d'entrer à la suite de son professeur. D'un mouvement de la main du maître des potions, la porte se ferma. Séverus sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'insonorisation dans la pièce.

- Assieds- toi Harry. Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer mais je viens d'apprendre par une lettre de ta mère que . . . . . . Tu es mon fils ! ! ! (Bon il l'a dit ; maintenant quelle va être la réaction d'Harry)

Heureusement que le survivant s'était assis, autrement il serait tombé. Encore un secret qu'on lui avait caché.

-Hein quoi . . . . . . . mais comment peux- tu en être sûr ? Euh je veux dire !! Harry se mordit la lèvre ; il venait de tutoyer l'homme devant lui

-Harry tu peux me tutoyer c'est correct. Tiens lis ceci ! (Il veut l'achever ou quoi)

Harry déplia la lettre. Le jeune homme commença sa lecture et au fur à mesure de sa lecture des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et son corps se mit à trembler.

Quand Harry eut fini de lire la lettre, ses yeux étaient rouges, son corps saisit de tremblements incontrôlables et son regard perdu.

- L Laisse. Laissez .moi... . Du temps !! Séverus regarda Harry avec compréhension.

-Oui je comprends !! Harry se leva et sortit rapidement du cachot en essuyant ses larmes

La jeune fille qui l'attendait dans le couloir vit tout de suite que le jeune homme semblait perdu. Elle lui saisit le bras, l'entraîna dans une salle vide du deuxième étage et ferma la porte. Harry s'assit au sol, son regard vide. Pansy s'assit à côté de lui et glissa sa main chaude dans la sienne

Pansy « Harry, qu'est- ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans cet état, il t'a insulté ?

« N… Non j… je ne peux pas en parler désolé !! Dit Harry en regardant Pansy dans les yeux

Pansy - Alors s'il te plait retrouve ton sourire pour moi ? Harry fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage

Pansy se leva, fouilla dans sa poche, en retira une chaîne et accrocha au cou d'Harry un collier avec un médaillon représentant un petit serpent. Harry observa le médaillon avec surprise ; un lion ainsi qu'un aigle et un blaireau se joignent au serpent.

- Oh Merci c'est très gentil !! Dit- il timidement et surpris

- Oh c'est rien du tout voyons ? C'est un cadeau en signe de notre nouvelle amitié !!

Harry se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il irait à Pré au lard il lui ramènerait un cadeau

- Eh ben ça alors !! Elle était bouche bée. Elle s'était attendue à ce que le médaillon devienne un lion car le collier devait représenter les ancêtres de celui qui le portait.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a de si surprenant ? Elle regarda Harry, se demandant s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle mais il était sincère.

- Ce collier représente les ancêtres de ta famille ainsi que leurs emblèmes et fait apparaître sur ton dos un tatouage les représentant. Moi c'est un dragon ; tout comme Drago !! Dit- elle en abaissant la bretelle de son débardeur pour lui montrer le tatouage en couleur.

-Tu crois que je vais en avoir un aussi ? Pansy hoche la tête et elle n'insista pas sur les emblèmes apparus.

Harry et Pansy devinrent amis et se promirent de se revoir au même endroit tous les jours ainsi que les week-ends.

Le soir Harry rejoignit la salle commune des gryffondor. Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscule sens l'avoir vu Neville

- Oh pardon Neville je ne t'avais pas vu je suis désolé !! Dit- il en aidant son ami à se relever

- Pas grave. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, peut- être as-tu quitté l'infirmerie trop vite ?

-Non ça va !! Dit Harry un peu agacé mais sourit quand même.

Ron faisant des grands signes vers lui dit assez fortement.

-Eh Harry mon vieux tu veux faire une partie d'échec ? Harry lui sourit et le rejoignit à la table

Sa meilleur amie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis haussa un sourcil

- Harry tu étais passé où ? (Ce n'est pas son jour le pauvre) Harry soupira.

-Prendre l'air dans le parc !! Toutes ces questions commençaient prodigieusement à l'énerver et à le mette mal à l'aise mais il réussit à se calmer et garder son visage souriant quand sa tour écrasa le cavalier de Ron.

-Tour à l'attaque, étripe ce cavalier allez en E4 !! Dit Ron, les yeux flamboyants

-Ron !! Dit- elle avec un regard noir pour le gryffondor roux et se replongea dans son bouquin.

-Alors Harry tu vas habiter où au mois de juillet ?

-Euh, je n'en sais rien !! Hermione releva la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux mais celui-ci détourna le regard

-Bon je vais me coucher, à demain !! Dit- il précipitamment en se dépêchant de monter les marches

- Mais Harry on n'a pas fini notre partie !! Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, il était déjà dans le dortoir sa peau du dos le chauffait agréablement.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry réagit bizarrement !! Dit- elle inquiète.

-Je ne trouve pas il est seulement fatigué !! dit le roux

Hermione regarda Ron avec un profond désespoir ; comment faisait- il pour ne pas voir qu'Harry était tout le temps dans ses pensées depuis qu'il avait rejoint la table des gryffondor ce soir.

- Allons voir ce qu'il a. Allez viens Ron !! Celui-ci soupira et suivit Hermione

Dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, Harry avait ôté son tee shirt et s'était penché sur sa valise pour prendre des affaires propres, ainsi que son pyjama lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Voldemort (non c'est une petite blague). Hermione et Ron et ils aperçurent le tatouage dans le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci se redressa pour leur faire, face son collier bien visible. Hermione s'approche et saisit le médaillon dans ses mains.

- Harry où as-tu eu ça ? C'est un collier qui montre les ancêtres. Dit- elle en observant le serpent, le lion, l'aigle et le blaireau.

-On me l'a offert et oui il montre mes ancêtres !! Dit- il en s'asseyant sur son lit la mine déconfite

-C'est un vrai tatouage ? Un vrai de vrai ? Quand l'as-tu fait faire ? Harry et Hermione le regardèrent surpris qu'il ne connaisse pas.

-Ron tu sais le collier pour savoir quels sont nos ancêtres !! Ron réfléchit cinq minutes et se tapa du plat de la main le front.

-Quel idiot bien sûr que je connais mais nous on l'appelle emblème de famille. Je crois que Bill en possède un !! Hermione et Harry ne purent retenir un éclat de rire.

- Harry, dis- nous pourquoi tu sembles être ailleurs ce soir, c'est V Voldemort ? Arrête Ron ce n'est rien qu'un titre qu'il s'est donné, tu as l'air ridicule !! En effet Ron était tombé de son lit les quatre fers en l'air et Harry regarda les yeux inquiets d'Hermione.

-j j je ne peux pas désolé ; je vous le dirai c'est sûr mais pas tout de suite !! Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras, hocha la tête et changea de sujet.

A ce moment là, Drago Malfoy entra dans le dortoir suivi de Pansy qui regarda Harry en souriant

- Salut Harry comment vas-tu ? Drago lui tendit la main. Harry lui fit un sourire en s'approchant et sans hésiter serra la main tendue vers lui

Ses amis en restèrent comme stupéfixés ; ils s'étaient attendus à devoir les séparer (un duel)

Même le blondinet fut surpris de la réaction de son ancien souffre douleur

-Bien. Merci Drago !! Les yeux lagon de Pansy l'observaient malicieusement ; celui-ci lui fit un sourire éblouissant

-Eh Hermione tu peux venir cinq minutes !! Dit- il, n'osant pas regarder Harry

- C'est bon je suis au courant. Une seule chose mon pote ne la fais pas souffrir, Hermione est une sœur, sinon tu m'auras sur ton chemin !! Dit- il en rajoutant un petit sourire

- Comment es-tu au courant !! Dit- elle en rougissant

- Disons que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce matin !! Dit- il en ricanant (Oui nous aussi lol)

Puis Ron s'aperçut de la présence de Pansy ; il grogna et dit

- Drago pourquoi tu l'as amené elle !! Dit- il en désignant Pansy

- Pansy ne t'a rien fait Ron, tu pourrais être plus sympa!! Ses amis le dévisageaient. Ron s'approcha et lui toucha le front pour prendre sa température

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant, as-tu respiré ou mangé quelque chose d'inconnu. J'ai remarqué que Rogue passait souvent à l'infirmerie le soir il t'a sûrement fait avaler une potion pour que tu te mettes à apprécier les serpentard (Non il n'est pas malade lol)

Harry commençait à être exaspéré par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

- Non Ron il ne m'a rien fait mais la guéguerre gryffondor, serpentard je ne la supporte plus et en ce qui me concerne c'est fini ; j'ai compris que la division des maisons ne nous aidera pas. Pour la vraie guerre il faut qu'on soit tous soudés !! Dit- il avec une lueur d'espoir des les yeux et de la détermination.

-Mais Ha . . . . !! Hermione le fusilla du regard comme pour lui dire « essaye d'ajouter quelque chose et tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure »

Ron soupira et s'avoua vaincu. Harry lui sourit joyeusement

-Bon à demain Harry, Ron. Tu viens Drago on va faire nôtre devoir de potions !! Dit miss Granger en attrapant le bras de son petit copain

-D'accord mais on fait un devoir sur les langues après !! Dit- il après avoir passé la porte

Harry remit son tee-shirt au moment où Ginny fit irruption dans le dortoir.

-Ron bouge toi, tu as oublié que tu devais aider Luna au quidditch pour interpréter les matches. Elle t'attend au quatrième dans la 16 b !! Ginny saisit son frère par le bras et le traîna derrière elle.

Harry et Pansy se retrouvèrent seuls dans le dortoir. Harry pris des affaires dans sa valise

-Tu m'excuses cinq minutes je vais prendre ma douche. Je me dépêche !!

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux et disparaît dans la salle de bain

Pendant ce temps Pansy s'était assise sur le lit du survivant. (avachie serait plus adéquat !!)

Cette soirée se passa bien. Harry raconta ses impressions lors de sa rencontre avec un dragon ; face à son sourire il n'avait pu que céder. (Elle devrait essayer, elle verrait lol)

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était ami avec Pansy et Drago. En revenant de leur dernier cours de la journée, potions, Pansy avait remarqué qu'Harry était à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle l'emmena vers le deuxième étage dans la salle vide où Harry s'assit sur le sol. Une larme dégoulina de ses yeux et tomba au sol.

- Harry dis- moi ce qui ne va pas!! Dit- elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en prenant la main de l'élu dans la sienne.

Harry sentit du courage lui emplir le cœur et décida de le dire à Pansy

-Tu te rappelles il y a une semaine ; eh ben j'ai appris que James Potter n'est pas mon vrai père et que c'était pour me protéger de Voldemort que ma mère LiLy Evans ne lui avait jamais dit que il avait un fils.

Pansy tressaillit au nom de Voldemort mais resta calme

Pansy avait pris Harry dans ses bras ; cela lui faisait drôle d'avoir l'adolescent contre son corps mais il avait besoin de cette présence donc elle ne bougea pas

- Qui est ton père alors Harry ?

- Mon père est vivant. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a révélé qui il est avec une lettre de ma mère comme preuve. Mon vrai Nom est Harry Séverus Sirius Salazar Godric Rogue.

- Oh tu es le fils de Séverus Rogue !! Harry hocha la tête tristement

-C'est super !! (Elle pète un câble)

Harry s'arracha des bras réconfortants de l'adolescente et la regarda sans comprendre

- Je suis désolée, j je ne voulais pas !! Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse

-Non tu as raison mais me retrouver d'un seul coup avec un père alors que c'était la chose que je désirais le plus au monde m'a bouleversé. A présent je ne sais pas comment réagir, et puis il y a tous ceux qui m'ont menti pendant des années ; comment je pourrais leur pardonner !!

-As-tu déjà pensé qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas au courant de la vérité !! Harry baissa la tête honteusement et se dit que Pansy devait avoir raison.

-Si seulement Voldemort n'avait jamais appris ma naissance ou si je n'étais pas là maman serait vivante !! Harry regarda Pansy ; celle-ci tremblait

Allons Pansy, Voldemort c'est juste un titre qu'il s'est donné. Son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Son père était un moldu et sa mère une sorcière ; autrement dit c'est un sang mêlé comme moi !! Celle-ci surprise, ouvrit la bouche et dit.

-Je ne savais pas ; mon père devrait être mis au courant et il se trouverait bien bête !! Elle sourit au jeune homme et se rapprocha à nouveau. Elle embrassa le gryffondor sur le front et sur la joue. Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais ferma les yeux et apprécia la sensation des douces lèvres de la jeune femme et de sa respiration chaude sur sa peau. Finalement, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et Harry ouvrit ses yeux surpris.

Pansy se recula en rougissant mais Harry qui la tenait toujours par la main la rapprocha à nouveau de lui et cette fois c'est lui qui lui rendit son baiser.

Cealya Potter

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu Kissssss+pottermania


	4. Chapter 4

L'acception de Harry pour son père biologique vas t'elle se faire sens accro ??

Es ce que tout le monde va bien le prendre ??

Pour le reste venez lire

Et maintenant Ch. 4

Une sensation de bien être envahit le jeune homme. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre

Harry « Dis- moi Pansy, comment révéler à mes amis pour mon paternel ? Ils ne vont plus vouloir me parler!! » Dit Harry tristement.

Pansy « S'ils n'acceptent pas c'est que ce ne sont pas de véritable amis » (Non mais)

Harry « Ouais tu as sûrement raison mais j'imagine déjà la tête de Ron, Neville, du professeur Macgonagall et des autres ; je vois déjà le gros titre de la gazette _Le SURVIVANT ne s'appelle pas Potter mais ?_ Rita Skeeter ferait le plus beau scoop de sa carrière pff. »

Pansy « Je parie qu'en plus tu vas changer d'apparence !! » (Elle a vu dans le mille)

Harry « Comment tu le sais !! » Il lui fit une mine boudeuse. « Finalement le professeur Dumbledore a raison, si on veut gagner contre Voldemort ; le rapprochement des maisons est nécessaire.

J'ai un secret à te dire : lors de la répartition, le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard »

(Ça nous on le sait déjà)

Pansy « Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu devrais être à serpentard, donc tu n'es pas dans la bonne maison. Est-ce que tes amis et le professeur Rogue le savent? »

Harry « Ron et Hermione ne sont pas au courant ni . . . . . mon père !! » Pansy lui sourit, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler calmement du professeur de potion.

Pansy « Tu devrais aller le voir, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre !! » Harry la dévisagea ; elle venait de lui rappeler sa meilleure amie. Hermione lui aurait sûrement donné le même conseil.

Harry « Oui tu as sûrement encore raison, il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains merci !! » Dit- il en lui donnant un baiser.

Il prend son sac (celui qui lui sert de cartable) et sort de la pièce en prenant une grande inspiration. Il dévala les escaliers en courant jusqu'aux cachots.

Il stoppa sa course devant le bureau du directeur de serpentard, reprit une grande inspiration et frappa.

Séverus « Entrez ! ! ! » Dit- il d'une voix doucereuse et forte

Harry qui a le cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure pousse la porte, la referme après être entré et s'avance vers le bureau ; bien décidé à lui dire que ça y est il accepte. (courage Harry lol)

Harry « Euh . . . . . . . pa. . . . . .Papa je suis désolé de mon comportement. Heureusement une personne m'a remit les idées en place. J'aimerais voir ma vraie apparence si tu le veux bien! »

Séverus avait relevé la tête quand son fils était entré dans la pièce et fut surpris. Qu'est- ce que le garçon vient de dire ? Papa ? C'est bien ce mot magique que Séverus pensait ne jamais entendre de sa vie ; et le garçon venait d'ajouter qu'il voulait voir sa vraie identité.

Séverus « Euh….. Harry approche !! » Dit- il avec une voix douce

Séverus se lève de sa chaise et se plante devant l'adolescent puis finalement le serre dans ses bras maladroitement, celui- ci lui rend son étreinte et un sourire malicieux éclaire son visage. Le gryffondor se dégage doucement des bras de son père.

Séverus « Bon il faut que je me rappelle de la formule !! » Il tapa du doigt sur son menton

Harry « C'est révèlo finite incantatum !! » Dit- il avec assurance

Séverus « Tu t'en rappelles, bon hmhm !! » Séverus sort sa baguette de sa poche et la pointe sur la tête de son fils qui resta parfaitement immobile.

« REVELO FINITE INCANTATUM !! »

Harry ferma les yeux. Une sensation de chaleur se propagea dans son corps puis une sorte de feu vert et argent puis rouge, or et bleu. Son corps se met à changer : sa taille se modifie, des muscles apparaissent, son visage se modifie un peu, ses mains deviennent plus fines, ses sourcils rétrécissent, ses yeux restent intacts, ses cheveux sont plus courts et un peu plus lisses.

Harry avait ouvert à nouveau les yeux (Arrêtez de baver il est pris lol)

A présent il est presque aussi grand que son père. Celui-ci est surpris, non seulement Harry lui ressemble mais ressemble aussi à Salazar Serpentard et ses yeux émeraude pétillent.

Harry « Alors tu en penses quoi ? . . . .Ah ma voix n'a pas beaucoup changé !! » Harry se regarde dans un miroir que sont père a fait apparaître.

Séverus « Je trouve que ça te va mieux. Je dirais que tu vas faire un malheur avec les filles. Est- ce que tu veux garder ta vraie apparence ? »

Harry « Oui, c'est ce que je suis vraiment et puis j'ai envie de jouer un tour à mes amis et aux autre élèves !! » (Un vrai apprenti Serpentard lol)

Séverus « Il va falloir que je mette l'Ordre du Phénix au courant. Tu es d'accord gamin ? »

Harry « Je veux bien que tu mettes les personnes en qui tu as confiance au courant mais ne m'appelle pas Gamin !! » (C'est bien Harry, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds lol)

Séverus « Pas de doute tu as le caractère de ta mère. Mais di- moi qu'est- ce que tu fabriques avec Parkinson ? » dit- il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment, ce qui intrigue son père qui le regarde avec un demi- sourire.

Harry « Euh . . . . . c'est une… » Harry resta silencieux

Séverus « Attends moi quelques secondes je reviens !! » Séverus sortit de son bureau pour se rendre je ne sais où en laissant la porte du bureau ouverte. Une serpentard qui passait par là ainsi que des serpentards garçons le regardèrent comme effrayés

Ils leurs sourient de la même manière que son père et ceux-ci partirent en courent ; à part la jeune fille de 14 ans mais quand elle vit le professeur Rogue revenir, elle aussi partit en courant.

Il entra de nouveau dans le bureau et ferma la porte.

Séverus s'approche d'Harry et lui remet un vieux bouquin de potion. Le jeune homme ne comprenant pas, son père lui fit signe de l'ouvrir (avez-vous deviné de quel livre il s'agit ?)

Quand le gryffondor ouvrit le livre, il vit des mots par dessus des notes de préparation de potion

Il tourna les pages et trouva des noms de formule à utiliser et sur la couverture ce Nom

_Le Prince de sang Mêlé_

Séverus « Ce livre m'appartenait, je suis le Prince de Sang Mêlé, ta grand-mère avait pour nom de famille Prince. Je te le donne mais je te mets en garde contre le sortilège Sectusempra ; ne l'utilise pas à la légère, ce sort peut tuer et est comme un impardonnable Encore mieux, viens me demander avant d'utiliser un sort que tu trouves bizarre !! » Harry hocha la tête.

« Je voulais te demander aussi si tu voulais venir avec moi à Pré au lard. Après on en profiterait pour refaire ta garde robe. Le Week-end, si tu désires dormir dans mes appartements je vais faire préparer ta chambre »

Harry « Oh oui je veux bien venir avec toi à Pré au Lard... papa et faire les magasins. Pour ce qui est de dormir chez toi j'accepte mais pas tous les Week-ends ; d'accord ? » dit Harry en espérant ne pas l'avoir vexé.

Séverus « Toi au moins tu sais ce que tu veux ; exactement comme ta mère. Par contre, avant de te laisser quitter mon bureau, il te faut un prénom !! » Dit- il avec amusement

Harry « Pas de problème je l'ai trouvé. C'est un surnom qu'on me donne : Cealyan !! » Dit- il avec un petit début de rougeur et un sourire. (Nous on sait pourquoi lol )

Pensées de Séverus

Cealyan pas mal. Eh cela fait Cealyan Séverus Sirius Salazar Godric Rogue

Séverus « D'accord je veux bien que tu portes ce prénom !! » Dit- il sérieusement

Harry « Merci . . . . papa !! » Et serre une nouvelle fois son père dans ses bras.

Il fait demi tour et sort rapidement des cachots, au passage rentre dans Drago Malfoy qui est accompagné de Pansy, Millicent et un serpentard de 5ème année.

Harry « Oh pardon, désolé !! » Il aide Drago à se remettre debout en lui tendant la main

Drago observa le nouveau, il était sûr de l'avoir jamais rencontré. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne saurait dire qui.

Drago « Qui es- tu ? Tu es nouveau !! »

Harry « Oui je m'appelle Cealyan. Pour le reste je ne peux pas te le dire. Salut !! »

Il fit un sourire radieux à la jeune femme qui le lui rendit. Pansy a compris que c'est la véritable apparence d'Harry et elle le trouva encore plus craquant. Il est plus grand que Drago et ses muscles ont doublé. Elle retient avec difficultés un gloussement.

Pansy « Attends Cealyan je te fais visiter !! » (Petite coquine)

Harry « Oui je dois aller au 6ème étage voir des gryffondor !! »

Pansy se place à côté du jeune homme et fait signe aux autres de ne pas l'attendre. Une fois qu'elle ne les voit plus, Pansy enlace Harry et celui-ci l'embrasse. La serpentard lui prend le bras et l'entraîne vers les étages. Sur leur passage, toutes les filles retournent, s'arrêtent en plein milieu des escaliers mais beaucoup d'entre elles gloussent sur son passage.

Alors Pansy pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne et lança des regards noirs aux glousseuses et pouffa de rire quand une des filles faillit rentrer dans une armure.

Elle retourne vite la tête. Ils sont enfin face au tableau de la grosse dame qui surveille l'entrée de la tour des gryffondor.

Grosse dame « Vous n'êtes pas des gryffondor ? Avez-vous le mot de passe !! »

Harry « Oui j'ai le mot de passe c'est '' Riddikulus '' !! »

Le portrait s'ouvre et laisse place à une ouverture. Harry et Pansy se glissent à l'intérieur. A une table Hermione lit un livre et Ron lit le chicaneur. Hermione relève la tête au moment où la porte se referme. Elle se demande qui est le garçon et qu'est- ce que fout Parkinson avec lui.

Pansy « Bon je te laisse, à tout à l'heure !! » (Le message est bien reçu, il doit la rejoindre à la salle sur demande ; leur lieu de rendez- vous habituel) Elle sort par le trou de la porte secrète.

Hermione « Qui es- tu ? dit- elle en faisant les gros yeux à l'étranger devant elle.

Harry ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de regarder Hermione avec insistance ainsi que Ron.

Ron, intrigué, lève les yeux de son journal et aperçoit aussi le garçon. Ses yeux lui disent quelque chose mais quoi ?

Harry « Allons Hermione tu ne me reconnais pas, je suis Harry Potter !! » Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qu'eux

Hermione « Et moi la Reine d'Angleterre !! » Dit- elle en colère

Harry « Si tu veux. Alors regarde cette cicatrice dit-il en levant une mèche oh et comment je saurais ceci : tes parents sont dentistes, ton chat est Pattenrond, le rat de Ron était en fait Peter Pettigrow et le basilic je l'ai tué avec l'épée de gryffondor.

Ron « ça me va, je te crois Harry mais je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'apparence. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Hedwige surgit dans la salle commune et atterrit sur l'épaule d'Harry en ululant. Hermione fut obligée de reconnaître que c'était bien Harry qui se trouvait devant elle.

Harry « Comment vas-tu ma belle Hedwige ? »

Puis comme dernière preuve il lui montra le tatouage dans son dos.

Hermione « Harry, pourquoi as-tu changé d'apparence ? »

Harry « Je dirais simplement que c'est ma vraie apparence, j'ai découvert il y a trois semaines que je ne suis pas le fils de James Potter mais . . . . . . . Séverus Rogue. »

Ron « C'est… c'est une blague n'est- ce pas ; ce n'est pas possible !! » Dit celui-ci, devenu tout pâle

Hermione « C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué des similitudes dans vos caractères mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu sois son fils. Cela a dû te faire un choc !! » (Ça c'est sûr)

Harry « Oui au début ; d'ailleurs je suis encore un peu perdu (pauvre Harry). Seuls vous serez que je suis Harry car vous devrez m'appelez Cealyan Rogue, Hermione tu avais raison je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et aussi de Godric Gryffondor. »

Hermione « Mais Harry tu es sûr, tu es réellement le descendant des deux fondateurs !! » Dit- elle étonnée

Harry « Non pas des deux mais des quatre ; Salazar était marié à Rowena Serdaigle et Godric

à Helga Poufsouffle. Et ce n'est pas la meilleure, Salazar était le fils de Mordred et comme le père de celui-ci est Merlin, je suis le descendant des plus grands sorciers qui ont existé ! ! » (Si les journalistes savaient cela ça ferait fureur)

Ron « Mais voyons Harry il t'a raconté des sornettes tu . . . . aïe mais ça ne va pas tu es devenue folle ou quoi, Malfoy a déteint sur toi ? . . . .aïe »

Hermione « Si Harry le dit c'est que c'est vrai. Et laisse Drago, il ne t'a rien fait. Oh il me vient une idée !! »

Elle se lève de sa chaise et partit en courant vers son dortoir

Ron « Tu crois qu'elle va nous refaire le coup de la S. A.L.E pour les elfes de maison »

Harry « Je n'espère pas parce que je n'ai pas un seul gallion dans ma poche, ils sont dans le dortoir !! »

Hermione revint deux minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en tenant un morceau de parchemin. Elle le donne à Harry qui le lit

_L' A D_

_A__ngelina Johnson_

_Cho Chang_

_Marietta Edgecombe (cafard)_

_Michael Corner_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Luna Loveg__ood_

_Neville Long__dubat_

_Harry Potter_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Hermione Granger_

_Fred Weasley_

_Georges Weasley_

_Lee Jordan_

_Parvati Pa__til_

_Padma Pa__til_

_Zacharias Smith_

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finigan_

_Colin Crivey_

_Denis Crivey_

_Kati Belle_

Harry « Tu veux reconstituer l'A D? J'approuve et je suis partant »

Hermione « Vraiment, cela te plait. Je pensais qu'on pourrait dire seulement aux membres de l'A D en qui tu as confiance de venir »

Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 j'espère que ça vous a plu et Merci pour les review un grand merci a pottermania pour avoir corriger ce chapitre merci merci


	5. Chapter 5

Innocence chapitre 5, Dumbledore va être mis au courant pendant que d'autres digèrent l'information

Hihihihihi !!

**L'Héritier CH.5**

Ron les regarda tour à tour avec les yeux écarquillés et un air stupide sur le visage

Ron « Mais . . . . . . . . . . !! » Un regard meurtrier d'Hermione lui coupa la parole

Harry répondit à Hermione en ignorant ce qui venait de se passer avec Ron ; habitué à leurs chamailleries.

Harry « Oui mais avec une différence, le nom de l'association devra changer. En fait on n'a qu'à leur dire que cette fois c'est du sérieux et qu'on compte devenir aussi importants qu'une armée. Il est temps d'agir !! » Dit Harry, ses yeux émeraude brillant de détermination.

« Je… je veux que toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens puissent vivre sans avoir peur DE VOLDEMORT ; tout comme vos descendants et peut- être les miens !! » (Pas du tout convaincu qu'il va vivre lol )

Ron « Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive Harry. . . . Aïe mais quoi encore !! » (Décidément on plaint le pauvre pied de Ron lol)

Hermione le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la boule, lève les yeux au ciel et soupire

Hermione « Ben réfléchis, c'est Harry qui a raison ; à chaque que V Voldemort attaque on n'est pas préparés. Malgré cela on se débrouille mais si on était préparés cela serait plus facile, non ? » (Ça c'est sûr lol )

Ron « Est- ce que tu vas repasser le test du choixpeau Harry ? » (Dans quelle maison sera- t'il dans ce cas)

Harry « Je le pense oui, mais ne sois pas surpris ou vexé si je vais dans une autre maison. D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer à ce propos, le choixpeau n'avait pas décidé de me mettre Gryffondor mais . . . . Serpentard donc il y a de grandes chances pour que j'atterrisse à Serpentard ; cette fois je le laisserais décider » (Ron va faire une crise lol).

Ron eut l'impression de se prendre un cognard en pleine tête, c'en était trop

Ron « Que… Quoi, tu devrais être à Serpentard ? » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau et le regarda dans les yeux en lui promettant de martyriser à nouveau son pied s'il rajoute autre chose de stupide. Le roux déglutit, comprenant son regard.

Hermione « Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu vas à Serpentard rien ne changera je te le garantie. N'est- ce pas Ron !! » Dit- elle d'une voix douce et elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

Ron « Oh oui, oui bien sûr que on sera toujours amis !! » (Est'il convainquant)

Hermione « Et donc à partir de maintenant, en public on doit t'appeler Cealyan Rogue !! »

A ce moment, dans une autre partie du château, dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore, le professeur de potion était devant la porte menant au bureau, frappa et rentra ; déterminé à tout dire au vieil homme. Il prend une inspiration.

Dumbledore « Entrez Séverus, que me vaut le plaisir de vôtre visite ; assoyez vous !! » Dit- il avec un regard ravi et sous ses lunettes en demi-lune ses yeux pétillant avec malice. Séverus s'assit sur un fauteuil très confortable en face de son supérieur.

Séverus « j'ai décidé que ce serait moi qui prendrais soin d'Harry cet été parce que comment vous dire, j'ai reçu un lettre il y a de cela trois semaines de Lily qui me dit que le jeune homme est mon fils. »

Tout d'un coup le directeur lui parut vieux. Il ne l'avait jamais comme cela

Dumbledore « Faites voir cette lettre !! » Il ne perd pas son calme alors que Séverus lui se sent au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Séverus « Evanesco parchemin !! » (je suis désolé je ne connais pas la vraie formule mais puisque Charly ou Bill je ne sais plus l'utilise pour ranger les papiers de l'ordre, cela pouvait aller dans les deux sens)

Séverus tend la lettre au directeur pour qu'il puisse la lire lui-même Albus parcourut des yeux la lettre de Lily tout en réfléchissant.

Dumbledore « Quelle ingénieuse sorcière était Miss Evans et puis très futée aussi. Personne ne se doutait de votre relation ; à part Monsieur Potter. Je commence à comprendre vos disparitions à tous deux. Et je vois pourquoi elle a épousé Mr Potter : c'était pour la sécurité du petit.

Mais il est bien dommage que cette lettre ne soit pas arrivée avant, cela aurait permis à Harry d'avoir une enfance heureuse. Est- il au courant !! »

Séverus « Bien sûr, il est le premier à qui j'ai tout dit, Harry est encore un peu perdu mais il fait des efforts et je le vois bien. Demain nous allons tous les deux faire les boutiques à Pré au Lard et après au chemin de traverse. Certains week-ends il dormira dans mes appartements.

Il a changé d'apparence, enfin je veux dire la vraie et s'appelle Cealyan (Sirius) Séverus Salazar Godric Rogue mais nous l'appellerons Cealyan Rogue » (ben oui c'est plus court !!)

Dumbledore « Je vois que votre bon sens a pris le dessus ; même Harry est devenu raisonnable. Cette lettre est une preuve irréfutable mais Harry va devoir après les vacances repasse le choixpeau sous le nom de Cealyan Rogue pour entrer en sixième année. Pour l'instant je pense le faire dormir dans toutes les maisons : pour commencer une semaine à serpentard comme il y a quatre semaines avant les prochaines vacances !! » D'un claquement de doigt, les affaire d'Harry apparurent devant les deux sorciers puis Albus d'un mouvement de baguette fit changer sa valise ; celle-ci devint verte foncée avec une gravure dessus, Cealyan Rogue et un serpent et un lion en guise de cadenas. Après il changea la couleur d'Hedwige en noir.

Dans le dortoir des gryffondor un groupe resté seul discute quand d'un coup la cheminée s'allume et une tête apparaît, celle du professeur Dumbledore qui sourit en les observant puis il dit.

Dumbledore « Cealyan pourrais- tu avoir la gentillesse de nous rejoindre, passe par la cheminée !! » (Et oui tu ne t'attendais pas à ça Dumby)

Harry lui sourit, fait un signe à ses amis puis avant de partir il voit une jeune fille entrer ; elle a la tête en l'air et tient à la main un journal. Ses cheveux sont longs et blonds, ses yeux protubérants.

Dans un tourbillon de flamme émeraude, il disparut de la salle commune pour atterrir dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Bien sûr comme d'habitude il fait une entrée spectaculaire en s'étalant au sol.

Pensées de Séverus

Passer avant lui quand nous nous rendrons au chemin de traverse pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise

Surtout ne pas oublier

Harry se relève un peu confus de cette maladresse avec un sourire gêné puis croise le regard de son père mi- amusé mi-surpris.

Harry « Euh professeur vous m'avez demandé !! » Dit- il d'une voix surprise

Dumbledore « Ton père ici présent m'a tout dit, par conséquent il devient celui qui a ta garde et je suis d'accord pour que tu t'inscrives à l'école sous le nom de famille Rogue et prénom Cealyan qui est ma foi très bien choisis !! » Dit- il avec calme et un petit sourire.

« Mais par contre tu devras repasser le test du choixpeau et en attendant ton dortoir sera un peu toute les maisons. Tu vas suivre a partir de Lundi les mêmes cours que les serpentard de sixième année pour devenir Auror et tu repasseras le choixpeau dans quatre semaines ici même dans mon bureau et toute cette semaine à partir de ce soir tu intègres les serpentard. Tu devras manger avec eux le soir !! » A sa surprise un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry

Dumbledore fixa Harry et rechercha dans ses yeux pour voir s'il était sincère et à sa grande surprise le jeune homme était franc.

Séverus « Harry il faut que tu changes le prénom de ta chouette et que tu réfléchisses pour inventer un histoire plausible !! » (T'inquiètes Sev il y a déjà pensé)

Harry « Pour commencer Hedwige va s'appeler ombre. Je pense que personne ne fera le rapprochement comme avec Buck qui s'appelle maintenant Venteboue (désolé ci ce n'est pas ce nom là)

Et pour l'histoire je leur dirais seulement que maman n'est plus de ce monde, comme ça je ne leur mentirais pas !! » (Il en a de la jugeote)

Séverus le regarda surpris mais fier qu'il soit de lui et pas de Potter.

Au même moment le visage de son fils s'éclaire.

Harry « Professeur Dumbledore j'aimerais que vous me donniez la permission de créer un club avec des amis tous les mardis et jeudis soirs jusqu'à au moins 23h30 !! » Dit- il avec un sourire à faire fondre.

Dumbledore plongea à nouveau dans les émeraudes d'Harry et dit

Dumbledore « D' accord vous l'avez, je vous fais confiance. Oh et pour votre ancienne identité je dirais aux professeurs et aux élèves que vous êtes parti continuer votre scolarité dans un lycée d'Auror mais certains membres de l'ordre seront bien sûr au courant.

Vous pouvez partir le mot de passe pour se rendre à la salle commune des serpentard est ''Salazar '' !! » Dit- il avec un regard plein de malice sous ses lunette en demi-lune

Séverus « Rejoins- moi à 18h30, je te présenterais aux serpentard et demain nous partirons à 9h30 ; je t'attendrai devant la porte d'entrée d'accord !! » Dit- il d'une voix douce

Harry « Oui pas de problème. A dans une heure et je serais sûrement accompagné !! »

Sur ce Harry fit un signe de la main à son père et au directeur puis sortit de la pièce, un grand sourire illumine son visage sous le regard surpris des deux adultes puis il referma la porte et dévala les escaliers en courant, monte où se trouve la salle sur demande et retrouve une jeune femme assise en train de lire un livre sur les créatures magiques du monde sorcier

Un lion dans sa poitrine rugissait de bonheur. Il se pencha au- dessus de sa petite amie.

Harry « Coucou serpentine, tu viens on entre !! » Celle-ci ce relève avec un sourire coquin, ses yeux lagon perdus dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

Pansy « Tu en as mis un temps Cealyan !! » Dit- elle avec une fausse colère. Il s'approche d'elle, referme son bouquin, la prend par la main et l'oblige à se lever.

Puis après avoir fais trois fois l'allée- retour devant la porte cachée en pensant à ce qu'il désirerait trouver dans cette salle, une porte apparaît dans le mur. Le jeune homme clenche la poigné et pousse la porte ; il tient toujours la main de Pansy.

Celle-ci a le cœur qui chavire pour le jeune homme qui est à ses cotés mais elle sait que son père ne la laissera pas faire vu que la mère d'Harry est comme son père dit si affectueusement « une sang de bourbe » et son père un sang mêlé. Mais c'est décidé elle se battra pour que son opinion passe avant celle de son père même ci celui-ci la tape encore.

Harry « Qu'est- ce que tu as Pansy, tu as l'air ailleurs, ça ne va pas !! » Dit Harry d'une voix douce avec un regard inquiet.

Celui-ci l'enlace dans ses bras réconfortants. Une chaleur dont sa petite amie ne peut plus se passer depuis deux semaines

Pansy « Non ça va mais si mon père savait pour nous deux il me tuerait à coup sûr !! » Elle trembla ; il resserra son étreinte et dit.

Harry « Je ne le laisserai pas faire, fais- moi confiance !! » Il l'éloigne mais tient toujours sa taille pour que leurs yeux se croisent et se noient l'un dans l'autre.

« Je . . . . . . T'aime Pansy Parkinson !! » Dit- il avec un sourire qui en ferait craquer plus d'une.

Pansy « Moi aussi Harry Rogue je t'aime !! » Cette phrase fut dite d'une voix cristalline

Ils restèrent dans la salle sur demande pendant une heure à se parler, se faire des bisous, s'étreindre, jouer comme deux gamins et rejoignirent les cachots où les attendent Séverus et les autres serpentard. Heureusement Harry avait lâché la main de Pansy.

Séverus « Très bien j'ai à vous annoncer quelque chose, entrez tous '' Salazar '' !! » Dit- il d'une voix doucereuse.

Tous les serpentard entrèrent dans la salle commune ainsi qu'Harry. Ils s'installent au sol devant leur directeur de maison et Harry suit le mouvement.

Séverus « Très bien je vous présente mon fils Cealyan Rogue !! »

Tous les serpentard tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et celui-ci sentit ses joues devenir chaudes. Dans les yeux de certains on peut lire de la stupéfaction, alors que dans d'autres c'est de la curiosité ou du désintéressement total

Séverus « Je veux que vous l'intégriez, il dormira ici jusqu'à vendredi et suivra les cours des sixièmes années. Il a eu ses buses pour devenir Auror ; ne lui demandez pas dans quelle école je lui ai interdit de le dire !! » Dit- il d'une voix un peu plus forte

Harry remercia son père d'un sourire car il déteste mentir ; on lui a déjà assez menti depuis sa naissance. Il vit à nouveau des paires d'yeux l'observer sous toutes les coutures

Drago « Bienvenu mon vieux tu vas prendre le lit à côté de moi !! » Dit- il d'un ton supérieur en regardant Cealyan sous toutes les coutures puis lui adresse un clin d'oeil

Harry se demanda si Hermione l'a mit au courant puisqu'elle sort avec Drago

Séverus « Bon je vous laisse. Cealyan, ne fais pas de bêtise et si tu as mal à la tête demande à un de tes camarades de venir me voir d'accord ? Oh et j'allai oublier, tu as une surprise dans le dortoir qui t'attend ; à ce soir !! » Il avait parlé comme un père parlerait à un fils un peu turbulent.

Harry « T'inquiète pas je serais sage, tu me connais!! » Il fit un sourire amusé à son père, plus un clin d'œil

Séverus franchit la porte secrète et une fois que celle-ci fut refermée, Harry se sentit gêné, jusqu'à ce que Drago lui tende la main avec un sourire amusé. Harry lui prit et la serra. Les deux se présentent.

Drago « Salut je suis Drago Lucius Séverus Malfoy »

Harry lui rend son regard amusé et fait un sourire radieux

Harry « Salut moi c'est Cealyan Séverus Salazar Godric Rogue !! » Harry les regarde tous avec curiosité pour voir comment ils vont réagir.

Millicente Bulstrod « Tu es le descendant de Salazar serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ? »

Harry « Oui, pourquoi ça te gène !! » Dit Harry d'une voix doucereuse avec un petit rictus

Millicent « Oh non et ta mère elle est où ? » dit- elle en asseyant de se rattraper

Harry « Elle est morte et je préfère ne pas en parler ci cela ne te gêne pas . . . . . . !! »

Millicent « Je m'appelle Millicente Bulstrod. Cealyan je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te rappeler sa mort !! »

Harry « C'est bon tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je vais dans le dortoir, à plus tard »

Drago « Cealyan je viens avec toi, comme ça je vais te faire visiter !! » (Est- ce que il sait)

Harry « Oui merci je veux bien !! » Le jeune homme regarde Pansy ; elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

Drago est déjà devant des escaliers et l'attend. Goyle et Crabbe ne sont plus à sa botte, ils n'ont même pas levé les yeux. Finalement Harry rejoint Drago et commence à monter les deux étages pour aller au dortoir des sixièmes années et quand le blond ouvre la porte le gryffondor sent comme une odeur familière.

Il se sent chez lui ; le dortoir des serpentard est plus grand que celui des gryffondor. Le blond lui montre un lit et un autre avec un cadre avec une photo d'Hermione animée qui leur fait des coucous

Drago « c'est bon la porte est fermée à clef. Je suis au courant Harry, Mione m'a tout dit et m'a fait promettre de ne le révéler à personne. En tout cas que tu sois le fils de Sev a été un choc !! »

Harry « Je m'en doutais qu'Hermione te l'avait dit pour cette partie mais pas l'autre. Tu te rends compte il y a seulement peu de temps que je suis au courant, j'enrage !! »

Drago lui fit une tape sur l'épaule pour le soutenir et le calmer. Si Harry en fut surpris il n'en dit pas un mot mais sourit au blond.

Drago « Et si tu ouvrais ton cadeau !! » (eh ben il a vraiment changé le petit serpentard)

Harry « Oui il vaut mieux !! » Celui-ci déchire le papier et se retrouve nez a nez avec un serpent ; pas n'importe lequel un jeune naja vert clair. (Heureusement qu'il est fourchelange lol)

Drago « Ah un naja ; qu'il est beau. Comment comptes- tu l'appeler ? »

Harry saisit le jeune serpent délicatement, le regarda dans les yeux et parla fourchelangue

Harry « Salutssss mon beau jesss suissss Cealyanssss, onsss m'appelle aussi Harryssss »

Serpent « Sssss Tussss esssss unsssss sorcierssssss moisss jessss n'aisss pas de prénomssss »

Harry « Alorsssss à partirssss desssss maintenantssss tusss porterass lessss nomss de Salazarssss »

Drago avait les yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites pendent qu'Harry discutait avec le serpent malgré qu'il sache que celui-ci parlait fourchelangue, mais cela l'impressionne quand même

(Oui je comprends mais moi j'aimerais bien avoir ce don)

Drago « Quel nom as-tu donné à ton serpent ? » dit Drago après avoir secouer la tête

Harry « Je vais l'appeler Salazar. Mais dis- moi M euh Drago est- ce que s'il y avait une association, enfin plutôt un ordre tu voudrais y participer ? »

Drago « Tu parles de l'association de L'A D je crois non ? »

Harry « Tu es au courant, Hermione te l'a dit ? » dit Harry surpris

Drago « Non Ombrage nous l'a dit l'année dernière et pour répondre à ta question oui si tu remontes cette association j'en ferais parti. »

La fin de la journée arriva vite et le lendemain le soleil se leva sur Poudlard et un jeune homme était déjà habillé et lavé. Il est 7h00 et on est samedi

Drago « mmm Hermione !! » Harry le regarda avec un grand sourire et éclata de rire. Celui-ci ouvre les yeux et regarde qui a osé se moquer de lui et découvre le survivant hilare.

Drago lui jette un oreiller pour le faire cesser de rire

Harry « Désolé je t'ai réveillé mais tu étais trop drôle. Apparemment Hermione était dans ton rêve. »

Drago « La ferme. Mais au fait pourquoi es- tu déjà habillé, on est samedi il n'est que 7h05. »

Harry « Ben je vais avec mon père à pré au lard et au chemin de traverse. Mais dis- moi, pourquoi dans tes prénoms il y a celui de mon père ? »

Drago « Tu te lèves de bonne heure oh et pour répondre à ta question ton papa est mon parrain. »

Les heures passent et ce fut l'heure de partir. Séverus attendait son fils devant la porte d'entrée

Harry « Bonjour papa !! » Dit-il très heureux.

Séverus « Bonjour mon fils !! » A ces mots le visage d'Harry s'illumina et le maître des potions se permit après être sortis de passer un bras autour des épaules de l'ancien gryffondor et celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas

Et même apprécia ce geste d'affection de son père.

En dix minutes ils furent à pré au lard et flânèrent dans les boutiques. Harry acheta un exemplaire de potion niveau Auror et aspic ; son père ne dit rien mais se demanda pourquoi son fils prenait ses bouquins puis Séverus demanda à Harry de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à lui et transplane au chemin de traverse. Tout a changé, peu de magasins sont ouverts et fortarome est fermé. Les baguettes Ollivanders également ; il semblerait que celui-ci se soit fait attaquer. Harry et Séverus entrent chez Madame Guipure, celle-ci affiche un petit sourire.

Mds Guipure « Que désirez- vous messieurs ? »

Séverus « On vient pour ce jeune homme : des tenues sorcières ainsi que moldues pour mon fils ici présent !! » Harry est encore choqué par la rue qui semble sans vie ; il n'y a presque plus personne

Madame Guipure prend les mesures d'Harry et une heure après tout est prêt. Séverus a tenu à payer toutes les nouvelles tenues de son fils. Ils sortirent du magasin avec un énorme sac et puis se rendirent chez Fleury et Boots.

Mr . . . . « Bonjour que désirez- vous »

Harry « j'aimerais avoir votre encyclopédie des créatures magiques du monde et leurs pouvoirs ainsi qu'un bouquin sur la métamorphose niveau aspic et Auror, également un sur les défenses contre les forces du mal niveau aspic et Auror, l'histoire de Poudlard, les dissimulations corporelles et anciens sorts oubliés, transplanage comment devenir un expert et anciennes potions. Voilà ce sera tout ; pouvez- vous me les réduire ? »

Séverus regarda son fils surpris ; celui-ci haussa les épaules et répondit

Harry « Ben quoi j'en ai marre de ne rien connaître ; j'ai été éloigné de la magie trop longtemps » (Il ne va tout de même pas lui dire qu'il compte reconstituer l'AD lol)

Séverus « bon viens on va manger!! »

Harry suivit son père docilement et ils allèrent au chaudron baveur puis rentrèrent à Poudlard par poudre de cheminette. Arrivés aux cachots, Séverus est passé devant pour rattraper le jeune homme

Séverus « j'ai apprécié passer un peu de temps avec toi c'était agréable !! » (il montre ses sentiment lol )

Harry « moi aussi papa c'est génial. Merci beaucoup tu es super !! » Harry prit tous ses paquets, gagne rapidement le dortoir des serpentard et redescend.

Drago « Par Salazar tu as le diable aux trousses ou quoi ? »

Harry « Dis à Pansy de venir avec toi a la salle sur demande. Que tous ceux qui veulent participer viennent ; moi je vais mettre ceci devant chaque maison. Réunion dans trente minutes. »

Harry parcourut tous les étages, prononça le mot de passe et déposa une feuille devant l'entrée puis gagna rapidement la salle sur demande. Il y a plein de monde ; presque tous ceux d'avant plus Pansy et Drago.

Harry « Voilà je vous ai contacté pour remonter une association comme L' AD ah oui comment je sais facile Potter m'a demandé de continuer cet Ordre mais sous un nouveau nom : _Le Réveil des Dragons_.

Voilà le chapitre 5 est fini. A très bientôt ; il me tarde de lire vos reviews. Merci d'avance kiss + a tous et merci a ma beta pottermania


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à ma nouvelle bêta Potter mania pour la correction de ma fanfic

Le Réveil Des dragons C H 6

Cho Chang « Qui es- tu ? Pourquoi Malfoy et Parkinson sont là ? Et pourquoi une réunion ? » (Oh la la, Chang sait faire autre chose que pleurer lol)

Harry se força à garder son calme et se concentra sur les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Pansy regarda Cho avec des yeux venimeux.

Harry « Pour commencer Miss, euh . . . . . . Ah oui Harry m'a parlé de vous ; Chang c'est ça. Enfin bref Drago et Pansy sont dans cette association car c'est le souhait d'Harry et le mien ; vous voyez quelque chose contre cela ? »

Les autres personnes présentes à part Ron, Hermione, Drago, Pansy parlent entre eux en se demandant si Harry n'a perdu la tête avant de partir en demandant à cet étranger de réunir

L'A D ; surtout avec deux serpentard en plus dans leur groupe

Harry « Oh et au cas vous ne vous en seriez pas aperçus, les chienchiens de Voldemort attaquent dans les deux mondes aussi bien celui magique que moldu. Voilà j'ai presque répondu à toutes tes questions. Ah et je m'appelle Cealyan Rogue. »

Tout le monde avait tressailli au nom de Voldemort ; certaines avaient crié

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ; oui je suis le fils de Séverus Rogue et je ne veux pas entendre de critiques sur lui. Je sais qu'il vous a mené la vie dure et j'en suis navré mais on n'est pas là pour parler de mon père. Je vous propose à tous de monter notre propre quartier général car il est temps d'agir »

Harry marchait de long en large dans la pièce en les regardant un par un avec un regard sérieux

Harry « Si vous acceptez on apprendra le transplanage. Je sais que cette année vous aurez ces cours mais on va seulement apprendre plus vite et on va apprendre beaucoup de sorts de défense qui ne vous sont pas enseignés ici ainsi qu'à devenir un animagus non déclaré tant que face de serpent est encore de ce monde et devenir expert en potion. J'ai l'autorisation pour notre groupe et le couvre feu a été repoussé à 23h30 les mardis et jeudis soirs. » (Les membres de L'A D vont- ils accepter ? lol)

Harry s'arrêta de marcher, croisa ses bras en les regardant et attendit qu'un membre prenne la parole

Parvati Patil « Harry te fait confiance donc moi aussi je suis des vôtres, tu peux compter sur moi Cealyan.

Au fait, je m'appelle Parvati Patil !! » Dit- elle avec un sourire

Harry « Merci Parvati tu as prit la bonne décision » (Parvati a une tête, comparée à Cho lol )

Les autres membres « C'est ok on est avec toi » (finalement ils ont un cerveau lol)

Zacharias Smith « C'est autorisé ? Tu veux dire on n'aura pas de problème » ( il a peur Hou Hou )

Harry se força à étouffer un ricanement par une toux, il pensait dans son for intérieur « mais quel idiot il n'a pas changé »

Harry « Ne t'inquiète pas personne ne le saura car Hermione va jeter un sort sur le papier des membres qui appartiennent au Réveil Des Dragons, cela te rassure ? »

Harry vit plusieurs membres soupirer de soulagement

Zacharias « Oui merci. Qu'est- ce que c'est autour de ton cou c'est un . . . . . !! » (Aïe quelqu'un a remarqué qu'un naja se promène autour de son cou lol)

Harry le regarda avec un sourire amusé, enleva son serpent de son cou, lui donne des caresses, le dépose au sol et se met à parler fourchelangue.

Harry "Salazassssss vassssssss sursssssss lessss perchoirssssssssss!!" ILS se retournèrent tous vers lui surpris.

Salazar « Oui ssss Maître Sssss Cealyan ssss »

Cette fois Harry a gagné, il a captivé l'attention de tous les membres en parlant fourchelangue. Son serpent lui obéit immédiatement sous le regard médusé de l'assistance.

Harry « Hum hum je vous présente mon serpent Salazar ; vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui il est inoffensif mais il déteste les traitres, je vous mets seulement en garde. Donc rendez- vous ici mardi soir. Après le repas nous allons commencer par la défense dans cette salle. J'aimerais aussi que vous appreniez tous à voler sur un balai correctement et également à monter des hippogriffes, sombrals et aussi chevaux.

Mardi pour entrer dans la salle vous devrez penser à une forêt avec un terrain lisse, des balais et les animaux que je viens de vous citer. Compris ? À 20h00 »

Les membres du Réveil Des Dragons « Oui »

Hermione « Approchez et servez- vous ; ceci est le gallion qui nous permettra de s'identifier car il peut reconnaître ceux qui ont pris du polynectar ainsi que prévenir un danger imminent et un moyen de se retrouver rapidement. Le gallion devient noir en cas de danger, marron si c'est quelqu'un qui a pris vôtre apparence et pour se retrouver rapidement jaune. Autrement celle-ci sera verte tout simplement. »

Tout l'ordre prend son gallion dans le sac de tissu qu'Hermione a ouvert

Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots, Séverus se demandait pourquoi Harry avait acheté tous ses bouquins. Il se rappelle de la tête de son fils en voyant le chemin de traverse dans cet état et quand ils ont parlé au chaudron baveur vide

Flash Back

Séverus « Cealyan tu es choqué n'est- ce pas ; je le sais !! » (Ce qu'il peut être perspicace Sev lol)

Harry « C'est à cause de moi tout ça ; les mangemorts tuent parce que je ne me rends pas. Je me demande s'il avait réussi à me tuer si le monde ne se porterait pas mieux ? »

Harry baisse la tête, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes de culpabilité. Séverus se lève de sa chaise, s'accroupit au niveau du visage du garçon, de sa main relève la tête d'Harry et le regarde dans les yeux.

Séverus « Ecoute tu n'y es pour rien dans cette guerre, elle existait avant ta naissance !! »

Harry « Mais Cédric et Sirius, je les ai conduits droit dans la gueule du loup !! » Dit- il tristement

Séverus « D' abord pour Cédric, même si tu n'avais pas été là il serait sûrement mort. Avec Longdubat comme survivant tu imagines les dégâts. Et Sirius a pris la responsabilité de venir de lui-même ; il voulait te protéger. »

Harry « Mais si je n'étais pas né, maman serait toujours vivante » (Oh la la le pauvre)

Séverus « Si tu n'étais pas né je n'aurais jamais eu la chance d'avoir un fils aussi courageux et une certaine demoiselle ne rayonnerait pas aujourd'hui !! »

Harry regarda son père avec surprise : il avait dit en quelques mots qu'il était fier de lui. Et cette jeune femme est- ce qu'il sait qu'il sort avec Pansy ; impossible Harry a été prudent pour que leur liaison ne se sache pas pour ne pas mettre Pansy en danger.

Séverus « Et puis tu sais, ce que Lily a fait, j'aurais réagi exactement comme ça sans réfléchir un instant. Pour la jeune fille à qui tu manquerais, je suppose que tu as une petite copine non? »

Harry se sentit gêné et devint un peu rouge ; son cœur s'accélère

Harry « Oui tu as vu juste j'ai quelqu'un mais on préfère ne pas le montrer en public » (Quel curieux ce Sev lol)

Pensées de Séverus

Ah il commence à me faire des confidences c'est déjà un début ; même un grand pas

Harry « Papa, comment tu es tombé amoureux de maman ? » (Sev va t'il se confier à Harry)

Séverus « Ben je dirais en troisième année. Ta mère était très belle, ses yeux émeraude scintillaient de gentillesse et notre professeur de potion Slughorn l'appréciait énormément car elle était très douée en potion. Un jour en cinquième je me suis retrouvé en binôme avec elle et après je l'admirais en secret.

Puis vers la fin de la cinquième année je me suis décidé. Lily était assise au bord du lac ; je me suis assis tout près d'elle ; je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier

Flash Back

Lily Evans « Bonjour Séverus, ça va tu as l'air bizarre !! » Elle déposa son livre sur le sol et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Jeune Séverus « Euh Evans. . . . . non Lily je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais j'aimerais sort . . .tir .. . Avec toi !! » Le jeune homme baissa la tête et se leva mais une main douce le retint.

Elle se leva à son tour, s'approcha de lui, le regarda et dit

Lily « Je serais honorée d'être ta petite amie Séverus !! » Et elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et se blottit dans ses bras.

Fin de ce Back Retour au chaudron Baveur

Harry « Maman lisait beaucoup ? » (Harry n'a jamais eu de renseignement sur sa mère)

Séverus « Oh oui elle passait sa vie dans les livres et faisait respecter le règlement à la lettre, était préfète en chef et une vraie miss je sais tout comme ton amie. Elle a même essayé de faire voter une loi qui interdise aux gens de virer leur elfe de maison, les oblige à les payer et ainsi que des congés obligatoires. Dumbledore la soutenait. Et elle a lutté contre le ministre en personne pour que les centaures soient considérés comme des humains et non comme des animaux. Cette fois je la soutenais mais malheureusement ils n'ont rien voulu entendre pff.

Ta mère avait un grand cœur et je la retrouve en toi. Une fois, à côté des serres de Chourave on a trouvé un bébé dragon magyar à pointes blessé ; on l'a soigné à la salle sur demande, avons prévenu Dumbledore et il nous a permis d'accompagner le bébé dragon dans une colonie en Roumanie et nous lui avons donné le prénom de Thor. Je t'emmènerais le voir aux prochaines vacances »

Harry « Oui j'aimerais bien » (j'ai pensé que Thor était un prénom beaucoup mieux adéquat que Norbert non)

Ils finirent leurs repas vers 14h30 et regagnèrent Poudlard par poudre de cheminette

Fin du Flash back

Séverus regarda l'heure sur la pendule : celle-ci indiquait 15h00

A cet instant, dans la salle sur demande tout le monde signe le petit parchemin et écris son Prénom et Nom

_Le Réveil Des Dragons_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Drago Malfoy_

_Cealyan Rogue_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Luna love Good_

_Parvati Pa__til_

_Padma Pa__til_

_Cho Chang_

_Zacharias Smith_

_Colin Crivey_

_Denis Crivey_

_Neville Lomdubat_

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finigan_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Michaël Corner_

_Kati belle_

Merci pour les futures reviews et ceux qui trouvent qu'il y a un air de déjà vu c'est parce que mes fics se trouvaient avant sur Harry potter selon ses fans et mon pseudo était magyar, vénice kiss à tous


	7. Chapter 7

Décision et Voldemort en Prime C H 7

C H 7 Décision et Voldemort en Prime

Nous sommes toujours à la réunion organisée par Cealyan ; tout le monde vient de signer pour être un membre actif du L R D D

Cealyan « Oh et je souhaiterais sortir notre propre journal. Avez- vous des idées de nom à me proposer !! » Il regarda les membres un par un et s'arrêta sur Hermione qui murmurait quelque chose à voix basse.

« Hermione tu as une idée, j'en suis sûr ; vas-y dis la on t'écoute !! » Harry sourit à sa meilleure amie pour l'encourager ; celle-ci prend une grande inspiration et prend la parole

Hermione « Ben voila je pensais que puisque notre ordre s'appelle Le Réveil Des Dragons on pourrait nommer le journal ''Réveillez Vous ''!! » Harry sourit victorieux, oui ce nom était parfait pour ce que journal devait délivrer au monde sorcier.

Tous les membres se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et parlèrent entre eux

Cealyan « Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penser mais je trouve ce titre tout à fait explicite pour ce qu'on veut dire !! » (Pas mal non ?)

L'ordre entier « Ouais on prend celui-là c'est parfait !! »

Cealyan « Très bien vous pouvez y aller ; à mardi 20h00. Apportez tout les journaux que vous trouverez sur les attaques ainsi que le ministère !! »

Presque tous les membres sortirent de la pièce. Harry aperçu Luna regarder Ron avec beaucoup d'attention et celui-ci lui rendit son regard puis sortit de la salle

Drago « Bon Cealyan, à ce soir à notre table ; tu viens mione !! » Harry entendit sa meilleure amie glousser.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme et Hermione s'en aperçu ; immédiatement elle rougit.

Hermione « Eh hm je dois aider à ranger !! »

Pansy soupira ; elle qui pensait être toute seule avec son Harry ; manque de chance cette casse- pieds allait rester.

Cealyan « Non vas- y je rangerais, ne t'inquiète pas Drago t'attend !! » (Apparemment a il a prévu autre chose je crois !!)

Harry attendit que Drago et Hermione aient franchi la porte car ce sont les derniers à part Pansy et lui. Tous les deux ils rangèrent la pièce, le parchemin avec les prénoms, sortirent de la salle sur demande et pensèrent à ce que ils aimeraient retrouver dedans. En passant trois fois devant, la porte réapparaît ; le survivant clenche la poignée et ouvre la porte.

Il découvre un endroit paradisiaque. Salazar qui est autour du cou de son maître descend et va explorer les environs. Harry referme la porte à clef, jette un sort de verrouillage et admire cet endroit qui est composé d'une forêt avec de multiples fleurs, rouges, jaunes, vertes et bleues parfumant l'endroit. Une cascade coule et on peut apercevoir un lac dont s'échappent des volutes de fumée.

Harry fait un sourire lumineux à Pansy (qu'est- ce qu'il va se passer)

Pansy « L'eau doit être bonne, tu viens te baigner ? » (Petite coquine)

« Allez poule mouillée »

Harry s'avance vers Pansy, l'enlace doucement et lui donne des petit bisous dans le cou. Harry est ensorcelé par Pansy. Celle-ci soupira d'aise, lui donna un baiser sur la bouche et promène ses mains sous sa chemise, sur son torse musclé grâce au quidditch. Le survivant la laisse faire ; elle va jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses fesses.

(Oh la ça devient chaud, les garçons et les filles arrêtez de baver et ramassez vos langues lol)

Ils ont enlevé leur tenue de sorcier et restent en chemisier pour la jeune femme et pour le jeune homme sa chemise.

Harry, surpris, la laissa faire et apprécie un tel traitement. Elle déboutonne la chemise de l'élu, l'oblige à l'enlever et couvre son torse de bisous chauds.

Puis Harry fait de même, passe ses mains sur le corps de sa petite amie et ressent une sensation bizarre. Il lui enlève son chemisier !! Enfin bref en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus.

Ils entrent dans le lac. Ce qui se passe en suite vous vous en doutez : pour la première depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble ils font l'amour (Je ne donnerais pas de détails lol)

A 17h00 ils quittent la salle sur demande après s'être lavés et récupéré Salazar ; non sans se lancer des regards de confidence et tout les deux rayonnent de bonheur.

Ils descendent au cachot Pansy regarde Harry, son cœur battant la chamade. Celui-ci lui fait un sourire dont lui seul a le secret.

Pansy « Tu ….. !! » Pansy découvre Drago et Hermione se faisant des bisous

Harry « Et cela ne vous dérange pas, tout le monde peut vous voir !! » Hermione se tourne vers celui-ci et le regarde de la tête au pied avec un léger sourire. Sa chemise est à moitié entrouverte, sa robe de sorcier a été mise à la va vite et le survivant a les cheveux mouillés, tout comme ceux de la serpentard. Celle-ci n'avait même pas remis sa robe de sorcière ; elle se balade en chemisier.

Harry aperçoit le regard accusateur de sa meilleure amie et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

Pensées d'Harry

Est- ce qu'Hermione se douterait de quelque chose ? Après tout elle est ma meilleure amie et elle n'est pas bête ; sa faculté de comprendre rapidement n'est plus à prouver depuis la première année

Pansy « Bon je vous laisse, Millicent m'attend. À plus tard !! » Dit-elle

Au moment où Pansy part le jeune homme ressent une vive douleur plus forte que toutes les autres au niveau de sa cicatrice, tombe a genoux et se met à hurler, ses deux mains plaquées sur son front duquel coule du sang en assez grande quantité Pansy revient sur ses pas rapidement et se précipite sur lui ainsi qu'Hermione.

Hermione « Drago va vite chercher son père, moi je vais prévenir madame Pomfresh ; dépêche- toi. Pansy reste avec Ha euh.. Cealyan. »

Drago et Hermione partent en courant chacun de leur coté. La jeune serpentard s'agenouille à côté d'Harry allongé au sol, ses deux mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice ; sur son visage le sang coule.

Harry « P … Pan … Pansy où es- tu ? Non arrête Tom laisse- les !! » Puis Harry tomba évanoui

Pansy « Cealyan réveille- toi, allez ouvre les yeux !! » Des larmes coulent des yeux de la jeune femme ; son ange ne veut pas revenir à lui.

Dans la tête d'Harry

Voldemort « Quelle joie de te revoir cher Harry. Je me suis aperçu que tu pouvais voir tout ce que je fais ; mais pour mon plus grand plaisir pas sans certains effets non souhaités, mon pauvre petit. »

Voila le chapitre 7 est fini j'espère qu'il vous plaira kiss + à tous


	8. Chapter 8

Encore et Toujours Face de Serpent C H 8

Harry « Je vous tuerais pour tout le mal que vous faites et que vous m'avez fait espèce de vieux serpent hideux. D'ailleurs je me demande comment vos chienchiens font pour vous regarder et comment Queudver a fait pour vous soigniez et ne pas être dégoûté par le mort- vivant que vous êtes » (eh Harry tu ne devrais pas l'énerver de la sorte lol)

Voldemort « Tais-toi, ne parles pas de choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je t'ordonne de la Fermer !! »

Harry « Je dirais ce qu'il me plait TOM !! » (Il est têtu notre Harry)

Pendant ce temps Drago frappa à la porte de son directeur de sa maison

Séverus « Entrez !! » Dit- il d'une voix doucereuse, la tête plongée dans ses corrections de parchemins

Drago entra haletant dans la pièce. Le maître des potions relève la tête pour regarder qui est là ; d'ailleurs la personne s'avance vers lui.

Drago « Parrain. C'est. . Cealyan il … a du sang qui sort de sa cicatrice ; il semble avoir mal !! » Dit- il à bout de souffle.

(Ca c'est bien du Drago il semble avoir mal mais bien sûr que oui il a mal)

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans la tête de Séverus ; il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et dit d'une voix blanche

Séverus « Où est- il Drago ? » L'instinct de père lui recommanda de se dépêcher de rejoindre son fils

Drago « Il est à côté du passage qui mène à la salle commune des serpentard. Hermione est partie prévenir Pomfresh »

Le professeur de potion sortit rapidement de la salle et se précipita vers le passage secret des serpentard ; faut dire que les cachots sont très grands.

Dans les grands escaliers courent la jeune de gryffondor ainsi que l'infirmière de Poudlard. Pendant ce temps Pansy s'est assise et a déposé la tête de son Harry sur ses jambes et ne cesse de sangloter en l'appelant doucement. Puis la serpentard aperçoit enfin le père de celui- ci arriver en courant

Séverus « Cealyan tu m'entends !! » Le père du jeune homme s'accroupit, enleva les deux mains crispées d'Harry contre son front et découvrit la plaie rouverte qui déversait une quantité non négligeable de sang.

Séverus sortit une potion de coagulation d'une de ses poches et en versa sur la cicatrice. Seulement quelques gouttes car il sait que cette potion donne une forte fièvre à celui qui en utilise donc le professeur se prépara à rester toute la nuit au chevet de son fils pour une nuit de délire puis il regarda attentivement la jeune fille qui a la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux et se pose des questions ; il avait déjà des soupçons.

Puis il reporta son attention sur la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais faite avec la femme qu'il aimait de tout son coeur et de toute son âme.

A ce moment arriva l'infirmière qui fonça sur l'adolescent évanoui au sol comme un aigle sur sa proie

Pomfresh « Qui est ce jeune homme professeur? » (Franchement ça ne se voit pas pensa Sev)

Séverus « Mon fils Cealyan Rogue !! » Dit- il avec un grand sourire (Je crois que si ça continue Harry va aller à ste mangouste si elle tombe dans les pommes)

L'infirmière fut choquée et faillit trébucher contre le tapis au sol

Pomfresh « Votre fils ?... Qu'est- ce qu'il a ? »

Séverus « Une blessure grave sur le front. Je lui ai mis du coagulent fort donc la fièvre est normale. Il a perdu connaissance il y a au moins 10 minutes!! »

Pomfresh « Aidez- moi à le transporter à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible et enlevez- lui ce serpent du cou !! »

Donc il emmena Harry à l'infirmerie et le déposa sur un lit moelleux. D'un coup de baguette magique celui- ci se retrouve en pyjama. Pansy, Hermione, Drago ont quitté l'infirmerie.

Voila le chapitre 8 est fini

kiss+ à tous

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review même si je trouve que n'ai pas assez de review pour vous donner une suite ; je suis un peu démotivée merci a ma bêta pottermania


	9. Chapter 9

L'ORDRE C H 9

L'ORDRE C H 9

Dans le semi-coma d'Harry, celui-ci commence à perdre patience face au démon

Harry « Allez vous- en je veux me réveiller, laissez-moi !! » La fièvre commence à faire de l'effet.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, babouin charlatan, espèce de rat d'égout, erreur de la nature, mauvais perdant, tueur, inutilité ; voilà ce que vous êtes Voldemort !! » (Hou la, pas de doute il délire. Pour le gentil mot babouin je me suis inspirée d'un des personnages de mon manga préféré, devinez lequel hihihihi)

Voldemort « Tu as bu ou quoi Potter ? Très bien je te laisse. Au plaisir de te torturer à nouveau. A très bientôt. DOLORIS !! » Dit- il rageusement en riant froidement

Harry se sentit réintégrer son corps et aussitôt une immense chaleur l'envahit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il est allongé sur un lit blanc, un oreiller doux sous sa tête et un matelas moelleux sous son corps. Puis il distingue une forme assise sur une chaise à son chevet.

Harry « Oh non pas encore l'infirmerie pff, je vais finir par prendre un abonnement!! » Séverus regarda le jeune homme avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Séverus « Est- ce que tu as chaud ? Veux-tu de l'eau ? »

Harry « Oui j'ai très chaud et Voldemort m'a énervé. Non je n'ai pas soif ; je veux chanter la bohème ; la bohème ça voulait dire on est au printemps. Je vous parle d'un temps où les erreurs de la nature n'existaient pas (Bien sûr vous avez reconnu la bohème 100 moldue mais quand Harry a une forte fièvre ça donne cela).

Le ministre en ce temps là faisait la loi sur les gens de là-bas. La bohème ça ne veut plus rien dire du tout. »

A présent il chante quelque chose de plus jeune O C B

Harry « Il m'a fallu 12 heures pour trouver ma boulette, elle était tombée dans le fond de ma chaussette. Comme mon briquet était naze j'ai pris des allumettes et je me suis cramé les doigts et je n'avai pas mes lunettes.

Ocb oxy carton blindé ocb fait tourner ocb oxy carton blindé ocb j'en peux plus je vais me coucher.

Séverus observa son fils chanter, se décide à intervenir et lui donne de la pimentine mais jusqu' à 5 heures du matin Harry a énormément de fièvre, parle, gesticule dans son sommeil, se réveille et pleure car il voit des images horribles défiler devant ses yeux. Séverus le prend dans ses bras et juge que le plus gros de la fièvre est passé donc il lui donne de la potion de sommeil. Aussitôt le survivant s'endort. Son père le remet en position allongée, délicatement se lève et croise madame Pompefresh et dit :

Séverus « Ne laissez personne le réveiller ; la nuit a été très longue, je veux qu'il reste au lit toute la journée et qu'il dorme. Je vous ai laissé de la potion de sommeil ; trois fois devraient suffire. Disons vers 9h00 puis 11h00 et 15h00. Si jamais il y a une rechute de fièvre venez me chercher. Je serai dans mes appartements s'il y a un problème. Je ne donne mes cours qu'en début d'après midi. À tout à l'heure je repasserai vers 20h00. »

Pomfresh « Très bien professeur comptez sur moi » (Elle va adorer, faites-lui confiance c'est sûr !!)

Donc le père d'Harry quitte l'infirmerie, carrément exténué après avoir saisi Salazar sur le ventre de son fils.

Pendant toute la journée on essaya de visiter Harry mais celui-ci dormait donc il ne sut pas que l'infirmière fit partir de nombreux visiteurs.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement ; il est 19h55. Quand Harry ouvre les yeux il voit un peu flou puis deux secondes après bien clair.

Il gémit, sa cicatrice le brûle, son corps est lourd comme du plomb. Rien que le fait de tenir ses yeux ouverts le fatigue, il est faible. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et son père s'avance vers lui avec un plateau repas.

Séverus « Est- ce que tu as faim ? » (Ben oui il ne va pas le forcer comme même !!)

Harry « Oui papa un peu merci !! » Dit le jeune homme encore dans les vapes

Séverus s'approche du lit, s'assoit sur la chaise vide et voit bien que son garçon est trop faible pour manger de lui-même alors il prend la cuillère et met un peu de purée et des morceaux de jambon, l'approche de sa bouche (Harry avec l'aide de son père a réussi a s'asseoir !!) celui-ci ouvre la bouche docilement mais pas sans se sentir gêné qu'on le fasse manger.

Il finit le repas que son père lui donne, boit un peu de jus de citrouille et une potion revitalisante ainsi qu'une de sommeil.

Séverus « Maintenant retourne dormir petit !! » Dit- il en allongeant à nouveau le gryffondor

(Ben dites donc, qui aurait imaginé lol !!)

Harry « Merci papa ………. Je …. Je ….t'aime beaucoup !! » Après ces mots il s'endormit

Le directeur des serpentard fut touché. Pour la deuxième fois Harry a combattu l'effet de la potion de sommeil pour pouvoir lui dire ce qui lui tient à cœur.

Le lendemain arrive très vite ; il est 7h30 et Harry compte bien retourner en cours aujourd'hui. Il a déjà loupé une journée puis ce soir la première séance du Réveil Des Dragons a lieu, il doit être présent. Il mangea vite fait un toast et but du jus d'orange (oui on est mardi)

Pomfresh « Vous allez beaucoup mieux jeune homme !! » (Est- ce que elle va le laisser sortir alors)

Harry « Bon alors je peux sortir s'il vous plaît madame, on ne vous a jamais dit que vous êtes la meilleure médicomage puis en plus très douce !! » Il dit tout ça d'une voix douce

(Dans le rôle du meilleur baratineur)

Pomfresh « Bon d'accord mais essayez de ne pas trop en faire jeune homme !! »

Harry « Oui madame !! » Harry s'était déjà habillé, mis ses chaussure et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il faillit rentrer dans une jeune femme qui venait justement le voir.

« Oh pardon serpentine !! » Dit- il un peu embêté

Pansy « Tu viens Cealyan je suis chargée de t'escorter jusqu'aux cachots ; notre premier cours c'est avec ton père !! » Elle lui fit un sourire coquin et l'observa pour voir s'il n'avait pas de séquelle ; apparemment pas.

Harry « Je te suis serpentine !! » Dit- il pour la taquiner. Elle lui tire la langue et le survivant fait un sourire magnifique.

Entre les cours Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer (potion, métamorphose, sortilège, défense contre les forces du mal..etc.)

Après la fin des cours, Harry alla chercher des bouquins dans sa chambre sur des sorts de défense, les sortilèges et sur les potions pas encore apprit.

Le repas du soir fini, il monta rapidement au 7ème étage (Maintenant je sais où se trouve la salle) accompagné de Pansy, passe trois fois devant le mur qui cache la porte de la salle sur demande en pensant « j'ai besoin d'un endroit vaste avec des arbres et bien éclairé avec des animaux magiques qu'on peut monter » La porte apparaît, il ouvre celle-ci et découvre Drago, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron…..etc.

Harry « Bonsoir à tous, d'abord pour commencer nous allons effectuer des groupes de défense contre les forces du mal et apprendre à monter à cheval, hippogriffe ou sombral.

Après nous allons rassembler ce que l'on sait sur ce qui s'est passé pendant cette semaine afin de pouvoir vendre notre journal dès demain. Luna tu crois que ton père voudra bien le faire vendre en même temps que son journal. »

Luna « Oh oui, il accepte même d'éditer pour d'autres journaux alors tu pourras lui envoyer anonymement ; il le fera vendre et il nous renverra l'argent. Combien veux- tu vendre notre journal Cealyan ? »

Harry « Je pense à un tout petit prix comme une noise. Il faudrait au moins 100 pour commencer de 30 pages (Désolée je me trompe peut être car j'hésite entre celle-ci et la mornille)

Non finalement on ne va pas faire de groupes, cela prendrait trop de temps. On va pratiquer une heure de défense contre les forces du mal puis de l'équitation et pour finir écrire notre premier journal qui paraîtra toutes les semaines.

Bon commençons par le patronus corporel car je sais qu'Harry vous l'a apprit ; mais à part Hermione peu ont réussi à faire un patronus corporel. Hum hum répétez après moi :

Harry pointa sa baguette droit devant lui et cria :

SPERO PATRONUM. Concentrez- vous sur un souvenir heureux !! » Aussitôt un lion se mit à courir un peu partout dans la pièce

Harry "A vous maintenant !!"

Drago "SPERO PATRONUM !!" Un tigre du Bengale sortit de sa baguette et rejoignit le lion ; ceux-ci se pourchassent

Hermione « SPERO PATRONUM !! » Une loutre apparut et rejoignit le lion et le tigre pour se joindre à leurs jeux

Pansy « SPERO PATRONUM !! » Du bout de sa baguette sortit une lionne qui elle aussi rejoignit les autres.

Ron « SPERO PATRONUM !! » Un magnifique renard apparaît

Ginny « SPERO PATRONUM !! » De la baguette de Ginny sortit une panthère et Ron fit un commentaire par lequel cela reflétait bien sa sœur.

Et à la grande surprise d'Harry Neville, Luna réussirent du premier coup. Pour Neville ce fut un faucon et pour Luna un lynx.

Les autres n'arrivèrent qu'à faire de la fumée grise avec leurs baguettes ; même Cho n'était plus capable de produire un patronus corporel. Au bout d'un moment tous les patronus disparurent.

Harry « Ne vous inquiétez pas, la prochaine fois sera la bonne j'en suis sûr. Bon passons à comment savoir enfourcher un balai, monter un hippogriffe. Bien sûr ceux qui jouent au quidditch, inutile de monter sur un balai, passez directement au cheval ou l'hippogriffe et le sombral pour ceux qui le peuvent. »

Cette partie n'était pas chose facile ; Hermione n'avait pas pu décoller du sol mais avait pris peur en redescendant. Drago l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol violemment alors qu'Harry venait de rattraper Neville qui tombait en chute libre lui aussi. Sans parler de Dean qui n'avait pas pu contrôler son cheval car il ne tenait pas ses rênes comme il faut.

Sans hésiter, Harry était grimpé sur un cheval et partit au galop rejoindre Dean : il immobilisa le cheval de ce dernier avec un sort.

Une demie- heure après il fit compte- rendu des cours

Harry « Bon ce n'est pas mal pour un début. Maintenant sortons les journaux du jour et de l'autre semaine !! »

Les membres posèrent une pile de journaux sur le sol avec chacun des titres comme « qui crut que Stan Rocade est un mangemort, La mort de Sirius Black, Le Manoir des Malfoy fouillé par des Aurors, Attaque au chemin de traverse etc. ….. !!

Harry « Pour créer notre premier journal on va s'aider de cela et pour le prochain on se débrouillera pour faire parler les personnes concernées. »

Une heure après les journaux étaient prêts ; le nom du journal écrit en grand et gras **REVEILLEZ VOUS. **De la première page à la dixième on parle du ministère, de l'arrestation injustifiée de Stan Rocade et de la trahison des détraqueurs.

Toute la vérité sur Sirius Black de la page 10 a la 20, Le magasin des jumeaux Weasley allez- y tous de 20 a 24, Révélations de 24 à 30 et à la fin le jour de la prochaine parution mardi prochain. Les 100 journaux furent réduits grâce au '' Réducto '' et mis dans une enveloppe avec un mot à l'intérieur expliquant ce que devait faire la personne qui les recevrait.

Luna « Je les emmène immédiatement à la volière !! »

Harry « Merci Luna. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et à jeudi soir même endroit !! » Dit- il avec un grand sourire

Voilà, le chapitre 9 est fini ; je pense faire intervenir encore Voldemort enfin je ne sais pas encore comment ni quand, quoi que qui sait !!

Kiss+ à tous et merci a ma bêta Pottermania


	10. Chapter 10

Bon maintenant place au chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Réveillez-vous ! 

Le jeudi dans tout Poudlard on ne parlait que du nouveau journal que des personnes écrivent anonymement, des révélations sur l'accusation de Sirius Black alors que Pettigrow était vivant puis de la trahison des détraqueurs.

Lavande Brown « Tu te rends compte Parvati, les détraqueurs ont trahi le ministère pour rejoindre tu – sais – qui !! » Dit- elle tragiquement.

Bien sûr, elle le savait vu qu'est elle avait rédigé le journal avec les membres du Réveil Des Dragons mais elle fit mine d'être surprise comme les autres. Puis tout le monde sauf les membres du R D D se demande qui est ce jeune homme qui depuis trois jours mange à la même table que les serpentards et va aux mêmes cours que les 6 ème années qui veulent devenir aurors.

Lavande « Oh et puis le nouveau il est à croquer, il a un charme rrrrr !! » Dit- elle en s'imaginant des choses.

Pansy qui passait par là accompagnée de Millicente et d'une autre entendit les paroles de la gryffondor. Au moment où celle-ci allait vers la table des gryffondor pour lui faire fermer son clapet, Harry qui était juste derrière la retint par la main tout en ricanant. Celle-ci, surprise, se retourne pour voir qui ose la retenir ainsi et elle vit des yeux émeraude la regarder avec amusement. Le survivant lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Pansy « Je sais je suis stupide Cealyan !! » Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse ; elle ne se savait pas jalouse à ce point.

Harry « Non je trouve ça plutôt mignon serpentine …. Rappelle- toi dimanche soir, je suis à toi et à personne d'autre ma belle !! » Dit- il en lui chuchotant sensuellement à l'oreille la dernière phrase.

Pansy lui fit un sourire lumineux. A l'autre bout de la salle Séverus observait son fils et Pansy. Celui-ci lui tint la main puis la relâcha.

Pensées de Séverus 

Pas de doute ils sont ensemble. Miss je sais tout ne va pas tarder à s'en apercevoir ; ci ce n'est déjà fait car elle ne cesse de les regarder. Tiens, en parlant d'Harry il a fait des progrès admirables en potion ; il a dû apprendre le livre par cœur.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait fait des progrès ; toutes les nuits il lit trois ou quatre nouveaux livres pour l'aider à trouver un sommeil à peu près convenable. En ce qui concerne le livre de potion il en a lu trois différents depuis qu'ils sont en sa possession ; à la fois pour pouvoir apprendre aux membres de l'ordre mais aussi pour sa culture personnelle.

Harry aperçoit son père qui le regarde en mettant bien en évidence le journal REVEILLEZ- VOUS. Est- ce que celui-ci a compris qu'il a participé à sa création?

Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu mal famé tout près du manoir Malfoy, une vingtaine d'hommes habillés de noir attendent que leur chef leur dise quoi faire.

Bellatrix Lestrange « Maître, quels sont ceux qui ont rédigé ce journal ? »

Voldemort « Je ne t'ai pas permit de prendre la parole, ENDOLORIS (désolé ci ce n'est pas cela j'ai un trou de mémoire). Maintenant écoutez- moi TOUS !! » Dit- il d'une voix venimeuse (Il relève sa baguette et cesse le doloris).

Très bien je vois que tout le monde est attentif. Savez- vous se que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps. Harry peut voir et sentir tout ce que je fais à cause de son sang qui coule dans mes veines et à travers la cicatrice qu'il a sur le front et c'est un avantage. Naginissssssssss naginissssss naginissssssssssssssss !! » Aussitôt un énorme serpent surgit de derrière un mangemort

« Car voyez-vous mes amis je pense que c'est son point faible mais aussi son point fort. Egalement il est à moi. Je sais ce que vous pensez ; pourquoi Potter ne fais pas parti des nôtres dans ce cas. Moi aussi je me suis souvent posé cette question. Lui à qui on a Tout pris ; son enfance, ses parents ; pourquoi ne baisse t'il pas les bras et continu de se battre encore et toujours ?

Pourtant je l'ai vu vouloir en finir l'année dernière et supplier Dumbledore de l'achever quand je suis rentré dans son corps. Je crois savoir pourquoi il continue et se relève toujours : ses amis, une sang de bourbe d'après ce que on m'a dit et un traître à son sang. Voila sa force et sa survie ; la protection qu'il porte à ces personnes.

Non je ne sais pas qui a créé ce journal qui pour une fois dit la vérité. ''Révello ''propriétaire du journal !! » Dit Voldemort d'une voix forte.

Apparut sur le journal « Mr crinière de feu présente ses respects au seigneur des ténèbres et le prévient que bientôt il va se faire botter les fesses.

- Ms marine tient à ajouter que c'est imbécile pas fin

- M oreilles aux aguets dit que Voldemort devrait se faire un lifting pour éviter de ressembler à un serpent ahahahaha !! » Voldemort prit de colère déchira le journal qui se transforma en un feu d'artifice représentant un énorme dragon noir (Leur propre marque)

Voldemort « Maudites soient ces personnes ! Allez-vous--en ; retrouvons nous au repaire vite !! » Les mangemorts transplanèrent tous et le Lord noir également.

Les aurors arrivèrent une seconde plus tard et virent l'énorme dragon flotter dans le ciel, plusieurs capes ainsi que des empreintes au sol.

« Pas de doute les mangemorts étaient là ainsi que sûrement leur chef » ; Tonks tressaillit et se demanda ce qu'était cette marque au moment où le dragon se dissipa pour laisser place à « Les Dragons vous remercient de vôtre attention !! » Puis l'écriture disparut aussitôt.

Voilà le chapitre 10 est fini merci a ma bêta pottermania


	11. Chapter 11

Voici une surprise j'espère que vous serez content des reviews please

Maintenant place à la lecture

**Enlèvement à Pré au Lard** **C H 11**

Tonks et Kingsley transplanèrent à Pré au Lard pour rejoindre Poudlard afin de raconter au professeur Dumbledore la marque qui apparue pour les guider jusqu'aux mangemorts (on ne peut pas transplaner dans le château je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard)

Après l'avoir raconté à Dumbledore, Kingsley partit par poudre de cheminette alors que Tonks prit le couloir pour aller aux appartements de son petit- ami mais elle tomba sur.

Hermione « Bonjour Tonks qu'est- ce que tu fais ici ? » Dit la jeune femme surprise

Tonks « Figure- toi qu'à une seconde près on aurait arrêté une dizaine de mangemorts grâce à des personnes qui ont fait apparaître un dragon noir au- dessus d'eux. Ils se font appeler Les Dragons !! »

Hermione « Vraiment ? C'est bien pour vous d'avoir des alliés non ? » Dit- elle sincèrement

Tonks la regarda étrangement mais heureusement Drago surgit avec Harry, Pansy, Ron et Ginny.

Ginny « Bonjour Tonks ; quelle bonne surprise je suis contente de te voir !! » Dit- elle avec un petit sourire qu'elle essayait de rendre le plus sincère possible.

Tonks « Moi aussi Ginny. Oh mais qui est ce jeune homme ? » Dit- elle (Est- ce que elle est au courant ?)

Drago « C'est mon cousin Nymphe comme toi tu es ma cousine !! » Drago s'attira les foudres de la jeune Auror.

Tonks « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ; je m'appelle Tonks compris !! » Harry regarda celle-ci amusé. « Quel est ton prénom jeune homme ? » Dit- elle en reprenant une voix douce

Harry « Mon nom entier est Cealyan Séverus Salazar Godric Rogue. Je suppose que vous êtes Tonks !! »

Tonks « Oui ….. Tu- tu es le fils de Séverus Rogue ; ben ça alors !! » Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis en entendant le nom du jeune homme en entier. « Quand Rémus saura cela il va en tomber dans les pommes, ça c'est sûr !! » Un sourire mutin apparut sur ses lèvres.

Harry se dit que Lupin ne serait pas au bout de ses surprises quand il saura qu'il était le survivant, le fils de Lily mais pas de James, et que son père était Severus et non James.

(Bien compliqué tout ça non)

Drago s'avança vers sa petite amie, lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Ron tira la main de Ginny pour qu'elle les suive, Pansy saisit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna avec elle aussi.

Tonks ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils cherchaient à l'éviter et haussa les épaules.

Puis elle se dirigea vers les appartements de Lupin Rémus ; redevenu professeur de défense contre des forces du mal.

De leur coté, les jeunes eurent la bonne idée de se retrouver à la salle sur demande

Harry « Ginny je tiens à te mettre au courent depuis trois jours mais Neville était toujours dans le coin et je ne veux pas qu'il soit mis au courant parce que Voldemort s'en prendrait à coup sûr à lui donc j'ai préféré attendre le bon moment. Ginny, mon prénom n'est pas Cealyan mais Harry et je suis le fils de Séverus. Il me l'a annoncé il y a trois semaines et il y a seulement quelques jours que je l'ai accepté !! » Dit- il en faisant un clin d'œil a sa petite amie.

Ginny « Tu te moques de moi tu ne peux pas être Harry. Donne- moi des preuves !! » Dit- elle bornée

Harry regarda ses amis qui lui sourient et haussèrent les épaules, comme pour lui dire « essaye de la convaincre. »

Harry « Très bien, tu veux des preuves alors parlons du journal de Jedusor que le père de Drago a glissé avec tes autre bouquins et de la façon dont j'ai réussi à te sauver de Voldemort grâce au crochet du basilic qui a transpercé mon bras. Te rappelles- tu se que Fumseck m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine ; puis si tu veux une autre preuve regarde ça !! »

Le survivant leva une mèche de ses cheveux, approcha de Ginny et lui montra sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair ; rétrécie mais toujours là.

Ginny « Oh Harry c'est bien toi ! Je suis désolée mais papa nous demande d'être très prudents. Tu sais pour moi tu es mon septième grand frère !! » Dit- elle en sanglotant

Harry vint la prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle et dit

Harry « Je le sais Ginny ; tu es ma petite sœur et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal » (Sortez les mouchoirs snif)

Pansy « Avec Harry cela te fait sept grands frères. Ben dites donc !! » Harry se dégagea gentiment des bras de Ginny, s'approcha de Pansy lui prit la main.

Harry « J'ai autre chose à vous annoncer. Pansy et moi on sort ensemble!! »

Ron resta la bouche grande ouverte, Drago les regarda surpris, Ginny leur fit un grand sourire alors qu'Hermione se contenta de les regarder malicieusement.

Hermione « Cela fait un moment que je m'en suis aperçue ; un regard ne trompe pas !!é

Harry « Je m'en doutai que tu serais la première à tout découvrir !! » (Maligne la gryffondor)

Quelque part en Angleterre dans une demeure abandonnée

Nott senior « Mon fils m'a dit qu'un nouvel élève appelé Cealyan est arrivé et qu'il est très puissant. Pour l'instant Dumbledore l'a mit chez les serpentards!! »

Voldemort « Quoi ? Un nouveau à serpentard ? Intéressant. Ils ont une sortie prévue à Pré au Lard bientôt. Amenez- le moi je vais le convaincre de se ranger de nôtre côté. Et puis qui sait peut- être qu'après Potter se rangera de nôtre côté. Je veux que cette fois vous réussissiez cette mission, pas comme au ministère pour la prophétie !! » Celui- ci appuya son regard sur Bellatrix.

« Je ne peux me permettre de perdre encore l'un de mes mangemorts alors que la grande bataille finale approche.

-- Le lendemain soir à Poudlard --

Dumbledore soupira ; dans quelques secondes il devrait dévoiler à Rémus Lupin pourquoi il lavait fait venir pour lui parler car il entendait celui-ci monter les escaliers menant à son bureau.

Des coups frappés sur sa porte le ramènent à la dure réalité

Dumbledore « Entrez Rémus, comme le disait mon petit mot j'ai à vous parler!! »

Rémus entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il sent que ce que le directeur va lui dire doit- être important ; peut- être que ça a un rapport avec Harry.

Le lycanthrope s'assit sur une chaise que le directeur lui montra de la main.

Dumbledore « Rémus ce que j'ai à vous dire doit rester entre nous. Vous pouvez en parler avec les personnes concernées mais n'en parlez à personne d'autre. Il y a quelque temps, Harry a appris quelque chose qui a changé sa vie à tout jamais !! »

Rémus regarda Dumbledore sans comprendre en quoi la vie du jeune sorcier a changé depuis la rentrée. Son cœur se mit à battre plus (vous vous savez lol)

Dumbledore « Par une lettre de Lily, Séverus a apprit que c'est lui le père d'Harry. »

Quand Dumbledore prononça ces mots, le cœur de Rémus faillit défaillir

Rémus « Quoi !! Comment est-ce possible professeur ? »

Dumbledore « De façon naturelle mon ami, je ne vois pas autrement » (toujours le mot pour rire)

A ce moment, notre professeur adoré ouvrit la porte du bureau du directeur après avoir frappé. Quand Rémus le vit, il se leva rapidement alors qu'une autre personne montait les escaliers.

Lupin attrapa Séverus par la chemise il le regarde enragé comme pour lui dire « ose dire qu'Harry est ton fils et non celui de James ». À ce moment la personne qui montait les escaliers tournants entra précipitamment et en apercevant la scène dit.

Harry « Professeur Lupin, relâchez mon père immédiatement !! » (On dirait qu'Harry prend sa défense de plus en plus non ?)

Surpris par l'adolescent devant lui, Rémus relâcha Séverus. Il examina le nouveau venu pendant que celui-ci s'avançait vers celui qu'il venait de nommer père et l'aida à se relever doucement en jetant un regard de consternation à Lupin ; qui lui observait toujours les traits de l'adolescent devant lui et finit par dire.

- Qui êtes-vous jeunes homme ? Vous avez dit votre père ?

Harry « Je ………………………. !! »

Dumbledore « Vous allez avoir vos réponses Rémus mais avant je dois fermer la porte de mon bureau et la verrouiller »

Ceci dit, la porte se ferma et se verrouilla.

Harry « Ici je m'appelle Cealyan Séverus Salazar Godric Rogue mais vous me connaissez sous le nom d'Harry Potter et pour finir mon nom entier est Harry Séverus Sirius Salazar Godric Rogue. Non professeur Lupin je ne délire pas !! Et vous venez d'attaquer mon père parce que vous refusiez de croire le professeur Dumbledore. Avez- vous lu la lettre ? »

Cette fois le cœur de Rémus battait à 100 à l'heure

Dumbledore « Tiens Harry la voilà !! » (Le loup veut une preuve il va en avoir une)

Harry tendit la lettre à Lupin et regarda son père inquiet. Celui-ci lui sourit et parla

Séverus « Je te préviens, ce que tu vas apprendre dans cette lettre je ne veux pas que tu en parles avec d'autres que moi, le professeur Dumbledore ou Harry. Compris !! »

Lupin ne répondit pas, déplia le parchemin et le lit. Différentes émotions se lisaient sur son visage ; tristesse, incompréhension puis à la fin de sa lecture il releva la tête vers Harry.

Rémus « C'est ta vraie apparence alors ? Tu ressembles tellement à Séverus et surtout à Salazar. Par contre tu as toujours les yeux de Lily!! » »

Harry déglutit difficilement et se força à garder son calme

Harry « Pour répondre à votre question, oui voilà comment je suis réellement. Papa m'a fait découvrir ma vraie apparence mais si vous ne pouvez pas le supporter je comprendrais !! » Dit- il en baissant la tête.

« Je sais que pour vous j'étais celui qui devait prendre la relève des maraudeurs. Je suis désolé mais à présent je fais mes propres choix. Je suis à serpentard pour l'instant et fier de l'être !! » Dit-il en relevant la tête dignement.

Aux mots d'Harry, son père fut gonflé de fierté, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce serait serpentard que celui-ci défendrait.

Dumbledore « hum, mon enfant que vouliez- vous ? » Harry se rappela soudainement la raison de sa visite.

Harry « Monsieur, je voulais vous demander si ce serait possible que je reste à serpentard et ne change pas de maison jusqu'à que le choixpeau prenne sa décision !! »

Dumbledore « Votre requête est acceptée Harry … Cealyan !! » Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent de malice

Harry « Merci beaucoup professeur, Pan…… euh je veux dire bonne fin de soirée Monsieur, au revoir professeur Lupin ; à tout à l'heure papa (Oh lala il a failli parler de Pansy et faire une gaffe monumentale) Harry se traita mentalement d' IMBECILE ''

Les jours passèrent et la dernière réunion il y a trois jours s'était bien passée, surtout quand ils ont commencé à apprendre des sorts autres que ceux enseignés à Poudlard. L'Ordre Du Réveil Des Dragons avançait assez rapidement en défense, ils savaient tous monter des montures magiques ou un simple cheval. Harry est très fier d'eux.

Au moins, si des détraqueurs attaquent Poudlard 20 élèves savaient faire un patronus corporel sans problème sur leurs dos (petit clin d'œil au Tome 6)

On est dimanche midi, Harry vient de quitter l'appartement de son père pour aller déjeuner avec ses amis et Pansy. Il s'installe à la table des gryffondor ainsi que Drago et Pansy. A son arrivée il eut des grands sourires de Ginny, Hermione, Ron.

Ron « Ben alors on a eu une panne d'oreiller Cealyan ? (De quoi je me mêle Weasley lol !!) Je te rappelle au cas où ça te serait sorti de la tête qu'on va à Pré au Lard dans un quart d'heure !! » Harry regarda Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry « Bonjour tout le monde pour commencer et puis j'ai bien le droit de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec mon père, et oui j'ai traîné un peu au lit car j'ai fini tous mes devoirs très tard hier avec Pansy !! »

Drago « A mon avis vous n'avez pas fait que ça !! » Pansy et Harry rougirent jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux

Hermione lança un regard noir à Drago après lui avoir mis une claque sur la tête

Hermione "Drago Lucius Séverus Malfoy !!" Drago fit un regard de chien battu et sa petite amie retrouva son calme instantanément.

Ginny « Bonjour Cealyan. Oh tu emmènes Salazar à Pré au Lard avec nous !! » (Enfin une qui le remarque lol)

Harry « Oui mon père a tenu à ce que je le prenne avec moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ? » (Le soir quand il était arrivé dans son appartement son père lui avait donné un livre ou il avait lu un sort ''Sectusempra '')

Ron « Bon alors à tout à l'heure. Je vais chercher mon écharpe et mon bonnet ainsi que mes gants ………. !! » Le gryffondor se leva.

Drago « Pourquoi il ne vous dit pas qu'il va retrouver Lovegood au lieu de faire tout ce cinéma comme quoi il a oublié ses moufles, son écharpe et d'autres trucs….. !! »

Harry « Laisse- lui le temps, pour lui c'est nouveau !! » Harry commença à manger et apprécia son croissant au jambon, quelques frites et son jus de citrouille.

Tous les autres avaient fini avant lui. Une fois qu'il ne put plus avaler quoi que soit, il se leva, attrapa ses gants posés sur le banc, les enfila ainsi que son écharpe et suivit ses amis à l'extérieur où une file d'élèves se pressait dans le froid pour donner leurs autorisations à Rusard. Quelques aurors attendaient eux aussi pour accompagner les élèves jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Bientôt les élèves se dirigèrent vers la ville et une fois ceux- ci arrivés, les auror transplanèrent.

Ron « Les amis on se retrouve aux trois balais !! » Dit Ron en disparaissant avec Luna

Harry « D'accord Ron, est- ce qu'on peut rester avec vous ? »

Pansy « Cealyan a une bonne idée comme ça Hermione va m'aider à choisir ma robe de mariage !! »

Harry gloussa mais malgré lui une sensation de bien- être l'envahit à la blague de sa petite amie alors que Drago et Hermione les regardaient comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête tous les deux. Pour toute réponse Harry devint rouge.

Pansy « Eh je rigole, on est trop jeunes pour penser au mariage !! » Celle-ci lança à son petit ami un regard lumineux.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient à Pré au Lard. Les deux couples étaient dans la rue quand d'un coup des hommes habillés tout de noir avec des masques représentant une tête de mort les encerclèrent. Les quatre adolescents sortirent leurs baguettes.

Surgirent de partout d'autres hommes habillés pareils, lançant des sortilèges pour empêcher les autres sorciers de porter secours aux jeunes.

Les jeunes sorciers avaient le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, des sueurs froides coulaient dans leurs dos et leurs doigts étaient crispés sur leurs baguettes. Le bien- être qu'Harry ressentait s'évapora d'un coup, remplacé par une peur qui envahit tout son être. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi alors qu'il avait déjà affronté plus d'une fois ces maudits mangemorts.

Mangemort « Poussez- vous c'est lui qui nous intéresse. Cealyan, suis- nous sans opposer de résistance. De toute façon tu viendras ; s'il le faut par la force !! »

Harry « Allez vous- en, JAMAIS DE LA VIE JE NE VOUS SUIVRAI DE MON PLEIN GRE!! »

Mangemort « Oh que si tu viendras JEUNE HOMME !! (Il n'a pas l'air content)

Aussitôt Harry ainsi que ses amis se mirent en position de combat. Les mangemorts avaient tous leurs baguettes braquées sur eux. Les premiers sorts partirent des baguettes des jeunes.

Harry « Expelliarmus !! » Hurla t'il avec rage, envoyant au moins six mangemorts voler, esquiva trois stupéfix et deux doloris.

Drago « Incendio !! » Deux mangemorts brûlèrent alors que Drago évita un doloris et un rictusempra

Hermione « Chauve furie !! » Deux mangemorts se firent attaquer par des chauves- souris ; cette dernière évita un stupéfix et un incendio.

Pansy « Serpensortia !! » Le serpent qui sortit de sa baguette attaqua deux mangemorts et les mordit violemment. Celle-ci évite un pétrificus totalus.

Au moins une vingtaine de mangemorts furent vaincus ou hors d'état de combattre. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que les sorts pleuvaient des deux côtés. Les ados étaient en sueur, quelques blessures visibles comme des coupures et des bleus apparaissaient sur leurs visages ainsi que les jambes où leurs vêtements étaient déchirés. La fatigue les rendit moins agiles et leurs sorts se firent moins précis. Tellement la fatigue est grande, ils se prirent tous au moins un doloris. Le combat est très rude ; les personnes dans les boutiques de Pré au Lard se sentent impuissantes alors elles restent collées aux fenêtres des maisons ou des boutiques pour apercevoir les jeunes se battre avec courage contre au moins une cinquantaine de mangemorts.

Drago « Protego !! » Hurla-t-il pour protéger les deux jeunes femmes tombées au sol d'épuisement. D'ailleurs lui aussi s'écroula aussitôt après. Harry lui tint bon alors que lui aussi est à bout de force.

Harry « L LL ……. Laissez mes amis en paix !! » Une sorte d'aura jaune vint entourer le jeune homme et une vingtaine de mangemorts sont mis hors combat d'un simple ''Expeliarmus '' dans lequel Harry mit toutes ses forces.

Puis des sorts pleuvent sur le jeune homme mais serpentard par caractère et par la force de sa volonté il se relève et continue de se défendre malgré qu'il ne sente plus ses jambes, que son visage ruisselle de sang dans sa bouche, que ses côtes lui font énormément mal, que sa cape ainsi que ses vêtements sont en lambeaux sur la neige.

Mangemorts « Alors tu nous suis ou on continue ?»

Harry « J- j- je ne viendrais pas je vous dis !! »

Mangemorts « Tu l'auras voulu '' Endoloris '' !! » Aussitôt Harry se retrouva au sol avec l'impression que des milliers de lames le transpercent. Du sang dégoulina de sa bouche et il se mit à hurler ; le mangemort stoppa le sort tandis qu'un autre envoie un sort qui casse la jambe du jeune homme avec un bruit horrible alors que celui-ci essayait de se relever. Il retomba immédiatement à terre alors qu'une immense douleur l'envahit mais il se retint de hurler pour ne pas donner satisfaction au mangemort. Celui- ci se délecta de la douleur du garçon avec des rires amers et froids. Harry comprenant qu'ils avaient presque gagné pointa sa baguette et cria un sort (du livre)

Harry « Sectusempra !! » Cette attaque fit qu'un mangemort se retrouva au sol couvert de sang. Sûrement allait' il mourir ; tant mieux pensa Harry.

Un groupe de mangemorts l'approcha. Harry comprenant lança un Evanesco baguette car il sait qu'après que le traitement que lui réservent les toutous de Voldemort il vont l'emmener et si Voldemort aperçoit sa baguette il saura qu'il est le survivant.

Pansy « Nonnnnnnnnn Cealyan !! » Elle se mit à sangloter en voyant son petit ami allongé au sol. Drago utilisa ses dernières forces pour retenir Hermione et Pansy qui se débattaient pour se relever.

Harry « S- S- S'il te plaît laisse faire. Par contre continuez !! » Sa voix était très faible mais ses amis l'entendirent.

Mangemort « Endoloris !! »

Une voix de femme parvint à ses oreilles entre ses hurlements.

Mangemort « Tu es aussi têtu que mon cousin l'était !! » Elle lui lança un sort et des milliers de coupures parsemèrent son corps déjà meurtri. Tout autour d'Harry la neige est maculée de sang ; son sang. Un autre doloris arrive et Harry cracha du sang, se sentit partir et s'évanouit.

Mangemort « Notre seigneur sera content nous lui ramenons le gamin !! » Le mangemort s'approcha du corps du garçon, le pris sur son épaule sans ménagement malgré tout le sang coule de ses nombreuses blessures qui parcourent tout son corps. A tel point, qu'ont peut suivre à la trace le mangemort. Mais le plus effrayant pour ses amis c'est de voir que là où était Harry quelques secondes plus tôt, une flaque de sang a imbibé la neige.

Les mangemorts se retirèrent de Pré au Lard en transplanant ; les derniers à transplaner furent ceux qui aidaient les blessés. Celui qui portait Harry fit un signe de la main aux trois combattants et transplana à son tour.

Pansy et Hermione pleuraient. Elles furent rejointes par Ginny qui avait assisté à toute la scène et elle aussi pleure. Drago lui regardait avec tristesse les trois filles serrées les unes contre les autres et une seule larme coula sur son visage

Voila le chapitre 11 est fini ; j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ; merci d'avance et a ma bêta pottermania


	12. Chapter 12

Voici la suite tant attendue de cette fanfic que j'ai commencé il y a assez longtemps alors excusez- moi d'avoir mis autant de temps.

Bon voilà bonne lecture

Pris au Piège C H 12

Les mangemorts transplanèrent directement au manoir où Voldemort les attendait en bas du cachot

-Eh ben ce gamin nous a donné du fil à retordre, quand il obéira au maître il sera un puissant allié !!

Harry toujours sur l'épaule du molosse venait de reprendre conscience. Il se sentait vide et faible mais pas effrayé. En pensant à son père et à Pansy il se sentait triste. Un mal de tête carabiné pointa le bout de son nez et du sang coula de sa bouche, il voyait flou et ne pouvait même pas bouger un doigt.

Ils entrent dans le manoir et celui qui porte Harry descend aux cachots. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, le jeune homme sentait sa cicatrice brûler ; il se doutait que Voldemort l'attendait avec impatiente et le jeune homme fit un effort de concentration pour ne pas que le mort vivant lise dans son esprit.

Arrivés en bas ils prennent un couloir à droite et marchent quelques mètres

-Maître voici le jeune homme que vous vouliez !! Dit-il tout fier de lui

-Mets- le dans ce cachot, je m'en occupe Nott !! Dit-il d'une voix sifflante et cruelle (Oh le pauvre Harry)

-Oui Maître !! (Le toutou obéit ouaf ouaf)

Le mangemort entra dans la cellule. Après avoir ôté le garçon de son épaule sans ménagement il le balança au sol puis aussitôt ressortit et salua son maître.

Le mage noir entra dans la cellule ; prenant son air le plus menaçant

-On se rencontre enfin. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Cealyan !! En regardant l'intéressé.

Harry, dont la douleur commençait envahir tout son être se sentit perdu ; il cracha le sang qui encombrait sa bouche.

-D'après ce que je peux voir ils t'ont donné une leçon ; tu n'aurais pas dû leur tenir tête. Tu vas apprendre à obéir car à partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens !! Dit le seigneur noir d'un sourire cruel.

Harry imagina un gros serpent devant lui et se mit debout avec courage et dit :

-Sssss je ss ne suis sss pas sss vous sssss et je sssss ne vous ssss aiderai sssss pas sssss à ssss avoir ssss Potter sssss à s sssss vos sssss cotés sssss.

-Voilà une découverte intéressante ; ainsi tu parles la langue des serpents comme moi et Potter. Je sais que dans quelques jours tu ne pourras plus me résister.

Voila la fin du chapitre 12 à bientôt pour la suite kiss+ merci à ma bêta pottermania


	13. Chapter 13

Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre qui est bien sûr la suite directe du chapitre 12. Bon voilà je vous laisse en espérant avoir des review pour cette fanfic ; à moins que vous ne l'aimiez plus du tout ??

Bon pour ceux que ça intéresse voici la suite

Pris au Piège deuxième partie C H 13

-- Pré au lard pendant ce temps --

-Non Cealyan non, non pas lui !! Celle-ci a les yeux braqués sur le sang perdu son petit ami et se met à trembler.

Depuis que les mangemorts sont partis, les sortilèges qui bloquaient les sorciers dans les boutiques et les empêchaient de porter secours aux ados est annulé et ceux-ci se précipitèrent à l'extérieur ; expliquant pourquoi beaucoup de personnes entourent les jeunes combattants.

Lorsque Ron et Luna arrivèrent sur les lieux peu de temps après ils virent Hermione dans les bras de Drago qui pleurait et Pansy à genoux sur le sol recouvert de neige alors que sa sœur le serrait contre elle, en pleurs toutes les deux. Ron s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Celui-ci devint pâle et se dirigea avec Luna vers leurs amis

-Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Ha euh Cealyan ? Mione réponds- moi !! Dit le roux avec de la détresse dans la voix.

Hermione releva la tête des épaules du blond, des larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues tuméfiées et dit en bégayant.

-Il-Il … s'est … fait enlever … p…par les mangemorts... le …le …sang incrusté dans la neige est …le siens il .. il .. nous a protégé !! N'en pouvant plus elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots dans les bras de son petit- ami.

-Non!! Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il tomba à genoux et tapa du poing sur le sol. Luna s'accroupit et le berça (Imaginez le tableau : Ronald Weasley dans les bras de Luna Lovegood)

Soudain un groupe d'aurors surgit de la foule et se hâte vers eux

-Comment allez- vous jeunes gens ? Venez, on vous ramène à l'école vous nous expliquai là-bas !! Dit l'homme d'une voix ferme.

-- A Poudlard --

Ils entrèrent par la grande porte qui s'ouvrit sur le hall où les sabliers des maisons se trouvaient. Quelques élèves passèrent, se retournèrent et préférèrent partir vers la grande salle

-Oh non pauvre professeur Rogue ; il faut le prévenir. Viens Pansy, Ron debout allez !! Luna prit la main du roux pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci se lava enfin, essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes et se retourna vers l'auror et dit :

-Et vous que faisiez- vous ? Vous êtes auror alors pourquoi n'êtes- vous pas venu avant ? Notre ami ne serait pas entre leurs mains à l'heure qu'il est si vous l'aviez fait!! Cracha Ron méchamment.

-On ne pouvait pas prévoir. Ne vous inquiétez jeune homme, on va vous le ramener votre ami!!

Hermione regarda le roux avec surprise et lui sourit pendant que Drago la soutenait pour pas qu'elle ne tombe. Luna et Ron soutiennent chacun Pansy ; elle n'est pas en bonne état.

-Allez- y je vous rejoins ; je vais prévenir votre directeur que je vous ai ramenés !! Dit-il en s'éloignant d'eux rapidement.

-Allez les filles, H euh Cealyan va s'en sortir, il est fort. On va à l'infirmerie !! Malheureusement pour eux ils croisèrent de nombreux élèves dans les escaliers qui les regardèrent avec frayeur en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient couverts de sang, d'ecchymoses et d'hématomes. Hermione, excédée par leurs regards, hurla :

-Occupez- vous de vos affaires et arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça bande d'idiots. Fichez le camp je vous dis !! Drago releva la tête et regarda le roux qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Ils poussèrent la porte de l'infirmerie et aussitôt Ms Pompefresh se précipita sur eux tel un rapace sur sa proie.

-Venez Miss Granger, miss Parkinson, monsieur Malfoy. Les autres sortez et veuillez attendre dans le couloir !! Dit-elle en poussant ses patients vers des lits.

Une demie- heure après, tous ses patients étaient allongés dans des lits

-Est- ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?? Ron se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir participé à l'affrontement comme les autres.

-Calme- toi Ron, ce n'est pas leur faute ni la tienne !! Dit la plus jeune des Weasley entre deux sanglots ; se rappelant ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Tu veux savoir ; des mangemorts nous ont attaqué et voulaient Cealyan. On a relevé le duel lancé par ces monstres mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Pansy et moi nous sommes écroulées de fatigue car on a vite été dépassé par les événements

Hermione éclata à nouveau en sanglots (Elle a été choquée)

-Voyant les filles à bout j'ai créé un bouclier de protection autour de nous et j'ai vidé mes dernières forces comme cela !! Dit le blond tristement

Contre toute attente la petite amie du garçon enlevé prit la parole

-Alors Cealyan s'est dressé courageusement devant eux ; il leur a résisté jusqu'au bout de ses forces ; un vrai héros mmm……. Pour le ramener avec eux ils ont commencé à lui lancer des sorts dévastateurs ; lui ont brisé la jambe ; lancé plein de doloris après que celui-ci ait tué un mangemort d'une attaque !! La jeune fille entendait encore l'os de la jambe du brun se briser avec un bruit sec.

A force de pleurer, les yeux de la jeune fille étaient bouffis et rouges

-Il nous a suppliés de ne pas intervenir avant de s'évanouir et de continuer ce que l'on fait. Ensuite ils l'ont emmené !! Celle-ci étouffa un sanglot.

La porte s'ouvrit et une tornade noire entra dans l'infirmerie.

-Est- ce que ce qu'a dit cet incapable est vraiment arrivé!! Fit celui-ci en reniflant fortement.

-Oui oncle Séverus ; les mangemorts l'ont emmené de force à l'autre !! Dit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus acier en regardant son parrain avec un sourire triste

- Je vais tout faire pour le ramener, je vous le promets !! Dit-il en les regardant sérieusement chacun son tour avant de repartir de la même façon qu'il était arrivé.

Quelques minutes après madame Pompefresh chassa les deux Gryffondor et la Serdaigle pour que ses patients se reposent. (Toujours fidèle à elle-même Pompom)

-- Au quartier général de Tom Elvis Jedusor --

Retour dans la cellule du jeune captif du serpent du diable (C'est inventé mais je trouve que ça lui va bien non ??)

-Et alors je parle au serpent ; ce n'est pas un miracle. Laissez- moi partir espèce de monstre je ne vous rejoindrais pas !! Avait craché avec fureur le brun.

Sans le vouloir une lumière rouge entoura son corps. Sa jambe blessée se soigna toute seule ; seuls restèrent les bleus et hématomes. Le serpent suprême regarda l'enfant devant lui avec un air satisfait ; ce qui énerva Harry encore qui lui lança son regard le plus noir.

-Je suis impressionné mon enfant tu as un grand pouvoir !! Une étincelle maléfique s'alluma dans son regard ; ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Harry.

Voila le chapitre 13 est fini ; à bientôt pour le chapitre 14 kiss + merci a ma bêta pottermania


	14. Chapter 14

Bon allez j'ai décidé d'être gentille avec vous cette semaine et de m'avancer dans mes fanfic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir.** (****Je conseille à ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma fanfic de la reprendre au début pour mieux comprendre)**

Bonne lecture et s'il vous plait des petites review et s'il vous reste un peu de temps allez jeter un œil a ma nouvelle fanfiction '' **Pourquoi Je t'ai Ignoré**'' ;''**Et Maintenant'**' merci

**Le Retour** **C H 14**

Harry fit une grimace de dégoût, regarda Voldemort et ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec haine.

-Je ne suis pas votre enfant espèce de serpent hideux. Harry aurait dû se souvenir que parfois il valait mieux tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se mirent à briller de cruauté tout en lançant des éclairs de colère

-Très bien puisque c'est ainsi pour que tu m'obéisses, j'emploierai la force '' Doloris four ' ' (Désolé je ne sais pas écrire quatre en anglais) Dit- il en pointant le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas un doloris mais quatre qu'Harry reçut. Ce dernier se retrouva au sol recouvert de poussière en train de se tordre de douleur.

Peu après, le seigneur des ténèbres quitta la cellule en refermant brusquement la porte.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il était prisonnier dans les cachots de Voldemort. Il subissait désormais tous les jours le traitement du jour de son arrivée mais il est bien connu qu'Harry (Cealyan) est très têtu et très résistant. Il avait fini par s'habituer aux doloris aux autres sort et son serpent lui tenait compagnie, heureusement pour lui sans que son geôlier le sache.

Il développa un autre pouvoir. Dans ses rêves il voyait des animaux : un loup, un étalon noir, un dragon noir et rouge, un lion noir également, un phénix rouge et un dauphin bleu. Chacun d'eux le saluait et il n'en comprenait pas la signification. (Vous avez deviné)

Lorsque ce soir là les manges morts ouvrirent la cellule ; Harry s'était concentré pour résister aux sortilèges ; au lieu de cela ce fut une sorte de vidéo qui défila.

Dans sa tête il vit le dragon rouge et noir déployer ses ailes et sortir par la grande fenêtre qui se trouvait à 4 mètres de hauteur. Harry pensa très fort en visualisant le dragon il entama sa métamorphose sans même s'en rendre compte.

Trois minutes après, sous les yeux ébahis des mangemort se tenait un jeune dragon qui mesurait aux moins deux mètres de hauteur et un mètre cinquante de largueur. Le serpent du garçon monta sur l'animal.

-Allez chercher le maître ; magnez-vous Hurla Bellatrix Lestrange aux autres mangemorts. Malgré la peur elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le dragon devant elle.

Le dragon déplia ses ailes, donna quelques battements d'ailes et après avoir laissé la marque de ses griffes dans le sol décolla et sortit par la fenêtre.

Le dragon, tout en battant des ailes, se dirigea vers une destination bien précise alors que ses ailes affrontaient le froid. Le garçon prit soudain conscience de sa forme et panique un peu puis se concentra pour rester tel quel car il entendait derrière lui le bruit des balais lancés à pleine puissance pour le rattraper ainsi que les injures de leurs occupants. Harry accéléra ses battements d'ailes. Il allait tellement vite que le paysage défila sous ses yeux et il n'entendait plus les mangemorts. (Tout le monde a compris que Cealyan et Harry sont la même personne)

-- A Poudlard --

Dans le parc de Poudlard, dans un endroit seulement connu des professeurs

-Professeur je sais enfin où ils retiennent mon fils et je compte le libérer ce soir même. Le maître des potions regarda son directeur comme pour lui dire « essayez de m'en empêcher pour voir » ; ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de Dumbledore.

Albus comprit la détermination dans la voix de Séverus et soupira

-D'accord Séverus vous avez gagné mais Rémus devra venir avec vous ainsi que Thonks ou Alastor

Pensées de Séverus

Génial le loup garou avec soit la maladroite de service ou le vieil auror qui disjoncte ; je suis maudit rrr

-D'accord du moment que je peux le sauver. Pour tout vous dire professeur Dumbledore je crois que ma couverture est tombée. Il tressaillit face à la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer

-Qu'est- ce qui vous fait dire cela Séverus ? Il le regarda dans les yeux pour chercher la raison de ses doutes

-Quand je suis arrivé au manoir, le seigneur des ténèbres en personne m'a convoqué et posé de drôles de questions comme pourquoi en première année j'ai sauvé le garçon, pourquoi je ne suis pas venu le soir de sa résurrection et pourquoi je fais la potion tue –loup ; puis il m'a dit de retourner à Poudlard

Et c'est là que j'ai découvert grâce à l'imbécillité de Crab et Goyle senior qu'un jeune homme prisonnier dans les cachots résistait depuis presque trois semaines résiste aux impardonnables lancés par Voldemort et les autres mangemorts.

-Bon en attendant rentrons mes amis car un rhume ne vous aidera certainement pas pour la mission de tout à l'heure ; vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Celui-ci avait un regard malicieux. Ils avaient presque atteints la porte lorsque que Séverus aperçut une tâche noire au loin grandir. Comme s'il avait deviné, il pointa son doigt vers le ciel pour montrer au directeur l'ombre noire qui grandissait

Harry ne s'arrêta pas de battre des ailes de plus en plus vite mais arrivé au- dessus de la forêt interdite ; plus d'une dizaine de balais l'encerclèrent et les mangemorts dessus ricanaient.

-Tu vas revenir avec nous bien gentiment Cealyan !! Dit le mangemort Evan Rosier ; qui était le plus proche de lui.

Harry regarda partout mais ne vit aucune échappatoire. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il aperçut Poudlard ; alors il poussa un cri de détresse vers le château car il ne voulait pas être repris et torturé.

-Allez viens, on ne te le répètera pas deux fois Cealyan. Dit à son tour Macnair

Harry réfléchis quelques secondes et une idée lui vint

Bien sûr, je suis un dragon ; les dragons sont redoutables et surtout …

Le dragon leur fit un sourire qui semblait dire « attention je vais vous bouffer si vous ne me laissez pas passer

-Bon très bien bébé dragon tu l'auras voulu, STU !! Dit- elle en sortant sa baguette mais Bellatrix Lestrange n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase car le dragon cracha du feu sur tout les mangemorts qui l'empêchaient de continuer son chemin. Il reprit son vol et entendit crier derrière lui ses ennemis.

-Rattrapez- le il nous le faut. Hurla Bellatrixe Lestrange (Harry a découvert comment cracher du feu pov mangemort mais qu'est- ce que je dis allez Harry lol)

Un spectateur aurait vu sept balais cramer dans les airs et leurs possesseurs brûler et se diriger vers le sol en piquet.

A chaque battement d'aile, Harry sentait ses os endoloris lui faire très mal mais il continua sur sa lancée malgré le froid qui envahit tout son corps, sa respiration laborieuse et sa difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Toutefois il continua sa course, avec sous ses pattes Poudlard.

Il se concentra de toutes ses dernières forces pour que les protections de Poudlard le laissent entrer. Il sentit une chaleur le parcourir et il sut qu'il avait réussi à passer.

Séverus vit comme un courant traverser la bête, regarda à nouveau et dit

-C'est un dragon professeur, il va s'écraser poussez- vous. Après que les deux professeurs se soient éloignés de l'endroit ils aperçurent au loin des choses se consumer et trois personnes sur des balais faire demi-tour. Puis tout se passa en une fraction de secondes.

Ca y est je suis libre enfin pff euh maintenant atterrir oh problème Se dit Harry

Un grand boum attira leur attention, le dragon atterrit lourdement et laissa la marque de ses pattes dans la neige.

Séverus s'approcha doucement du jeune dragon et l'observa ; il avait la tête noir avec peu de rouge et son corps était noir et rouge à la fois. A la grande surprise de Séverus, le dragon ne bougea pas alors il posa une main sur sa tête et observa ses yeux émeraude qui brillaient. Il regarda son front, où une forme blanche représentait un petit éclair.

Harry se détendit quand il reconnut son père et sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Le maître des potions eut un léger doute et plongea son regard dans le sien et dit d'un souffle ; son cœur s'accélérant.

-Un ami à vous mon cher Séverus !! Dit ironiquement le vieil homme

-Harry c'est toi ?

Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la boule

-Allons Séverus ce jeune dragon ne peut pas être Harry ; Et comme pour contredire le vieil homme ; le corps du dragon changea instantanément pour devenir un jeune homme de 16 ans ; connu sous le nom du survivant et Cealyan Rogue.

Voila le chapitre 14 est fini ; j'espère qu'il vous a plu kiss + merci a ma bêta** Pottermania**


End file.
